El destino es tan bello
by Cherry-sere
Summary: CAP4y5UPSerena tiene que afrontar la perdida de sus amigas y del ser que ama por el bien del universo pero estara ella totalmente sola?Sakura se enfrentara a una amenaza mas grande e la que ella podria haberse imaginado veamos que tal nos va aqui
1. PROLOGO

PROLOGO

Estaba una chica en la estacion de trenes mojada por la intensa lluvia esa noche pareciera que el cielo sabia del dolor en el corazon de la joven ella tenia una pequeña maleta en una mano la cual tiene lastimada y con un pococ de sangre y eln la otra lo que pareciera un broche ella lo miro y lo guardo entre sus ropas - 

chica: He llegado... lo encontrare...... 

-La chica empezo a caminar hasta perderse por la obscura calle- 

-Era de dia en tomoeda para una chica Sakura Kinomoto no era sorpresa que se levantara tan tarde de pronto lo que parecia un muñeco alado la levanto 

Kero: Sakuraaaaaaaa levantate otra ves vas a llegar tarde a la escuela 

Sakura: kero no me molestes ya te oi es5taba a punto de levantarme 

Kero: Si claro ¬_¬ 

-Sakura se viste rapidamente y baja a desayunar en la cocina ya estaban su papa y su hermano 

Touya: Mounstruo otra ves tarde?? 

Sakura: NO SOY MOUNSTRUO¡ lo que pasa es que me quede dormida solo un poco 

tOUYA: los mounstruos como tu simepre se quedan dormidos 

-Sakura le da un pisoton en el pie de touya quien solo hace gestos- 

Fujikata:No peleen buenos dias sakura 

Sakura: Buenos dias papa...-se voltea a donde esta un porta-retratos con la fotografia de su madre-Buenos dias mama- 

Fujikata: Hoy te toca hacer la cena touya 

Touya: Si llegare temprano le dire a Yuki que me ayude hoy estudiaremos juntos 

Sakura: Vendra yukito que bien ^^ 

Fujikata:Esta bien yo ya me voy 

Touya: yo tambien 

Sakura: Hermano esperame por favor 

Touya: Apresurate como mounstruo ya debes saber comer rapido 

-Sakura practicamente devora todo lo que tiene su plato y sale corriendo a ponerse su patines y alcanza a su hermano- 

Sakura: hermano eres muy malo.... 

Touya:YUKI.... 

Yukito:Hola To-ya hola sakura veo que estas muy contenta 

Touya: no te sorprendas.. 

Sakura:-se sonroja- 

Yukito:Estas asi desde que Shaoran esta de vuelta verdad=???? 

sakura:-sonrojasa-este yo..... 

-Touya simplemente no dijo nada no queria que se nombrara siquiera al "mocoso"ese de pronto vio en la esquina proxima como cruzaba una chica de cabellos dorados y por un moneto parecia como si tuviera alas despues se perdio cuando llegaron ala esquina el ya no pudo ver ala chica- 

Sakura: Hermano pasa algo???? 

Touya: no nada........ 

Yukito: mhh ya llegamos nos veremos sakura..... 

-Sakura llega a su salon de clases y ahi ya estan tomoyo y shaoran- 

Tomoyo: Vienes muy pensativa sakura. 

Sakura: Es que senti algo.. 

Shaoran:Una carta clown???? 

Sakura: no.. es por eso que estoy asi era una energia muy calida........ 

-Una chica se detiene frente ala preparatoria.... ella se quita lso elntes que traia puestos mostrando sus profundos ojos azules es una chica con un peculiar peinado de colitas su cabello rubio ondea con la pequeña brisa que hay - 

serena:Es aqui .... creo que senti algo hace rato..... empezare por aqui espero que aqui este lo que busco..... 

Notas: bueno eh aqui mi segundo crosover esta ves lo hice de sakura y sailor moon bueno debo de aclarar algo... en sailor moon las sailors estan por terminar la preparatoria y en sakura es despues de la segunda pelicula pero.. touya y yukito aun estan en la preparatoria en tercer año para ser mas presisos. porque 1º nesesito a las dos escuelas juntas.. lugo verna porque.. tambien para que entiendan un pococ mas serena ha madurado(si lo creian imposible) pero no crean que ahora es como amy sino que ha madurado en ciertos aspectos en el sig capitulo se daran cuenta.. y se preguntan que hace serna sola.. bueno eso es parte del trama asi que no se pierdan esta historia porque les aseguro que les gustara 

atte 

cherry:sere 


	2. La chica que lucha por el amor y la just...

CAPITULO 1: UNA NUEVA ESTUDIANTE LA CHICA QUE LUCHA PRO EL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA

-Se puede ver uan gigantesca torre de cristal al lado de la torre de tokio en donde en su punta hay una sombra al parecer de una chica quien esta de perfil se puede ver que esta llorando pues gruesas lagrimas se resbalan de sus mejilla y caen al suelo ,de pronto la sombra se calara un poco y se puede ver una hermono vestido blanco otra ves una luz aparece y el vestido de esa chica desaparece para cambiarse por una traje de marinerito muy singular pero tambien le han aparecido alas en la espalda,esa chica voltea un poco y aun con algunas lagrimas dice- 

chica:la obscuridad quiere cubrir la luz blanca...... por favor... ayudame.. soy eternal..... 

-Una chica sobresaltada se levanta de a cama- 

Sakura: que fue ese sueño........... 

Kero: Oye chiquilla porque me levantaste 

Sakura: Tuve un sueño muy extraño..... 

Kero: Mañana me lo cuentas quiero dormir un poco 

Sakura: ESta bien descansa kero 

-La sakura no lo sabia pero Shaoran,Yukito y Touya tambien habian soñado lo mismo Al dia siguiente Sakura se levanta muy temprano y decide hacer el desayuno en eso baja su papa y su hermano- 

Fujikata: Sakura bueno dias te levantaste muy temprano hoy 

Touya: Si en verdad es muy sorprendente que un mounstruo este levantado a estas horas.. 

Sakura: Oigan no se burlen....Lo que pasa es que....-se queda un poco pensativa-Tuve un sueño muy extraño ayer..... 

-Touya tampoco habia podido dormir despues de ese sueño y se impresiono mucho con lo que dijo sakura pero no dijo nada- 

Fujikata: Se ve muy rico el desayuno hija... 

Sakura: Gracias papa.. 

-todos desayunana con gusto y despues tamto touya como sakura parten para la escuela- 

Touya: Yuki 

Yukito: Hola hoy se levantaron temprano no es asi???? 

Sakura: Si....tuve un sueño que ya no me dejo dormir 

Yukito: Sabes.. yo tambien tuve un sueño muy extraño ayer.. 

Sakura: oye eso esta muy extraño 

-En eso los tres ven a una chica que va cruzando la calle y por un momento creen que es la misma chica del sueño ,touya pedalea rapidamente pero cuando llega a esa esquina ya no esta la chica- 

Sakura: hermano no vayas tan rapido 

Yukito: Viste a esa chica??? creo que tenia el mismo uniforme que nosotros... 

touya: si .. 

-llegan a sus respectivas escuelas y sakura entra rapidamente a su salon y lo miemo hacen touya y yukito despues de dejar las bicicletas parqueadas- 

Sakura: Shaoran. 

shaoran:Que pasa sakura? 

Sakura: Tuviste un sueño extraño anoche?? 

Shaoran: si.. de una chica.... 

Sakura: yo tambien soñe a una chica y creo que yukito tambien creo que algo va a pasar... 

Shaoran: Creo que si.. lo mejor es estar alerta.. 

Tomoyo: Que bien empezare a hacer nuevos vestidos para la linda sakura y tambien para ti shaoran 

-A ambos les sale un gotita de sudor mientras tanto en la preparatoria touya estab conversando con yukito- 

Touya:Yo tambien soñe lo mismo que tu yuki..... 

Yukito: Si y creo que sakura tambien porque crees que soñamos lo mismo 

Touya: No lo se.. ademas cuando veniamos..... la chica.. pude sentir algo calido........ ayer paso lo mismo 

Yukito.:Yo tambien pude sentir eso pero.. tu ya no...... 

Touya: si lo se por eso me preocupa se supone que no ya no tengo poderes magicos pero lo senti era una energia calida..... 

-En eso llega el profesor- 

Profesor: Buenos dias alumnos hoy viene una nueva chica ella viene de Jubann , ven pasa... 

-le hace señas a un chica que esta afuera ella pasa se trata de serena quien trae el uniforme de la preparatoria seiji pasa y de inmediato touya y yukito se miran y la voltean a ver- 

Serena: Yo me llamo serena Tsukino mucho gusto- hace una reverencia- 

profesor: quieres decirnos serena porque te cambias te de escuela? 

Serena: Bueno es que yo.....-con sus manos aprieta la falda nadie lo nota solo touya y yukito baja un poco la cabeza-Vengo a buscar a alguien ademas tengo algunos pendientes por aca..- levanta la cabeza y muestra una sonrisa- 

Profesor: Y que nos puedes decir de ti?? 

Serena: Bueno mhh me gusta ir a jugar videojuegos,leer,oir musica, y tambien adoro comer ricos pasteles y dulces ^^ me gusta tambien tener muchos amigos... y no me gusta el jugo de zanahoria guacala -_- y en la escuela voy.. bien... 

Profesor: me alegra tu entusiasmo mira detras del joven Kinomoto hay un lugar puedes sentarte ahi-señala la banca detras de touya y serna va a sentarse cuando pasa al lado de touya ambos se quedan mirando fijamente- 

Serena:-pensando- que extraño... tengo una sensacion.... 

Touya:-pensando-era la chica de esta mañana 

-Las clases de ambas escuelas transcurren normalmente y llega la hora del almuerzo sakura,shaora y tomoyo van a sentarse a comer sus almuerzos mientras que serena sale un pococ apresurada del salon y touya y yukito tratan de seguirla serena empieza a correr hasta un arbol y sube a el..- 

serena: chicas.... darien.... .... los salvare se los prometo....-vuelve a a tener la misma sonrisa que antes- no puede ser... olvide mi almuerzo......-_- que mal.....-de repente se resbala y cae encima de alguien no lo ve a simple vsita pero alguien le habla- 

Yukito: Hola Serena yo soy Yukito Tsukishiro. y al que estas plastando es......... 

Touya:- abajo de serena- Touya kinomoto 

Serena:-un poco sonrojada se levanta inmediatamente y le da la mano para que touya se levante- lo.. lo siento mucho. esque me rebale.. lo siento-hace mil reverencias 

Yukito: No te preocupes.... 

Touya:-en voz muy baja- Pense que un angel habia caido del cielo..... 

Serena:-se sonroja- Perdon con esto no pude presentarme bien mucho gusto soy serena tsukino-le da la mano a yukito los dos sienten algo familiar aunque no saben que es y cuando se la da a touya ambos sineten un calida energia fluyendo en sus cuerpos mientras que serena piensa-Esta energia tan parecida ala de... 

Yukito: Ahora vasmos a almorzar quieres acompañarnos???? 

Serena:este.. habra un pequeño problema 

Touya: Cual es??? 

Serena: No traigo mi almuerzo. -_-´ loq ue pasa es que creo que debi dejarlo olvidado con las prisas..... 

Yukito: No te preocupes yo siempre traigo mucho puedo compartirlo contigo 

Serena: No te preocupes.. 

Yukito: Anda esta decidido vamos a almorzar 

Serena: Gracias ^^-pone una hermosa sonrisa- entonces sentemonos a comer 

-En eso estan sakura tomoyo y Shaoran del otro lado de la cerca- 

Tomoyo:Oye sakura no es esa tu hermnao y el joven yukito?' 

Sakura: Si pero quien esta con ellos???? no recuerdo haberla vsito antes 

Shaoran: NO te das cuenta....una energia muy poderosa tiene a su alrededor 

Sakura: Shaoran eres impresionante... -se concentra un poco-es cierto..... 

Shaoran: -sonrojado- Este. creo que debemos ir a lo mejor tu hermano esta en peligro 

Sakura: esta bien vamos- se acercan al alambrado-HERMANO.... 

-Los tres jovenes voltean a donde esta sakura y los demas- 

Touya: Monstruo...... 

Yukito: Sakura chicos.. no quieren almorzar con nosotros? 

-Despues todos estan en el cesped - 

Yukito: Sakura,Shaoran-Tomoyo ella es.... 

Serena: Serena Tsukino 

Tomoyo-le da la mano-mucho gusto 

Sakura: Encantada..-le da la mano y siente algo de pronto alguna rapidas imagenes aparecen aunque no reconoce ninguna- 

Serena: Te pasa algo sakura?-pensando- esta chica...podra ser... 

Sakura: No nada 

Shaoran: Un placer-le da la mano y el tambien siente algo es uan gran magia puede sentirlo pero ella no cambia la sonrisa que tiene- 

Touya: mounstruo Te he dicho que no quiero que te acerques a ese mocoso ¬_¬ 

Shaoran: no le digas mounstruo a sakura 

Sakura: Hermano...... 

-Yukito veia la escena divertido y tomoyo ya habia sacado la camara y empezaba a filmar- 

Serena: jajajajaja-sorprende a todos- 

Sakura:-un poco roja-porque te ries serena 

Serena: Es que es gracioso sakura... tu hermano te quiere mucho 

-Se soprenden un poco porque aunque eso era notorio serena solo los habia oido conversar en dos ocasiones y ya lo sabia- 

Sakura: Lo dudo siempre me esta diciendo mounstruo y me trata mal -con una gota de sudor- 

Serena: Lo hace porque. te quiere demasiado.. hay gente que expresa sus sentimientos abiertamente conosco a dos perosnas a rei y a....Da... bueno ellos son muy callados pero rei ella siempre me trata mal y me dice chiquilla tonta..-se pone un poco triste- pero creeme tu hermano te quiere mucho.... 

Touya:-solo se limito a ver para otro lado- 

Sakura: Y rei donde esta???? 

Serena: ella-baja la cabeza- ella... no... no esta aqui... no esta......-aprieta el pasto con sus manos- 

Sakura: LO siento..... 

Serena: NO te preocupes.... ^^-vuelve a su habitual estado de animeo- vamos a comer esta bien ^^ 

Tomoyo: Si yo traje pastel 

Serena: Dices pastel.. adoro el pastel 

Tomoyo: Yo misma lo hice quieres un poco? 

Serena: Claro me encanatria 

-Todos empiezan a comer y ven que serna y yukito comen a a misma velocidad- 

Touya: Creo que ya encontraste a alguien que come mas que tu yuki... 

Serena: ES logico ambos venimos de la luna....-todos se quedna quietos incluso yukito y la misma serena cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo-Es decir ambos somos "Tsuki" no? 

Sakura: es cierto 

Tomoyo: El apellido tiene que ver con eso ^^ 

-Despues de comer todos conversan un poco- 

Sakura:En donde te estas quedando serena? 

serena: en un hotel. creo que buscare una casa pronto no me gusta... estar sola..... 

Tomoyo: Serena tienes un cabello muy hermoso y tu peinado me encanta 

Serena: gracias ^^ es el sello distintivo de serena tsukino 

Shaoran:Y dinos por cuanto tiempo estaras por aqui 

Serena: Todo el que sea nesesario.... 

Touya: Cuando encuentres a la persona que buscas 

Serena: si claro... y termine con todo esto de una buena vez..... quien sabe.. creo que estare mucho tiempo por aca.... oigan ya se los invito a comer un helado mañana por portarse tan lindos conmigo que dicen 

Yukito: No te preocupes lo hicimos con gusto 

Serena: Lo digo en serio anden no conosco la cuidad muy bien y con fecuencia me pierdo asi me ayudaran a conocer las calles .... lo nesesitare.. ademas es muy inportante para mi.. 

Sakura: Esta bien 

Shaoran: ok 

Tomoyo: De acuerdo 

Touya: como quieras 

Yukito:Claro 

Serena: ESta bien entonces esta hecho 

-La clases transcurren normalmente y es hora de irse a casa - 

Serena: Al fin termino las clases.... 

Yukito: Fue un dia pesado no? 

Touya: y muy largo 

Serena: MIren no es esa sakura y sus amigos? alzando su mano -sakura ^^ 

Sakura:-tomoyo y shaoran los alcanzan-hola.... 

Touya: porque tan tarde monstruo?????? 

Sakura_: No recuerdas que hoy tengo practica con las porristas? 

Touya: Hoy te toca hacer la cena no lo olvides..... 

Sakura: Esta bien 

-Todos conversan hasta que llegan al parque pinguino- 

Serena: Asi que rey pingüino 

Tomoyo: Los niños desde hace tiempo lo llamamos asi 

Serena:Toca el juego- esto...... pobre........ 

Sakura: Que? 

Serena: ESque se ve que ha pasado por mucho 

-Sakura li y tomoyo recuerdan que en ese parque encontraron algunas cartas en eso se ye un bip provenniente de.. serena?- 

Serebna:`perdon-busca su biper y no era su celular y tampoco piensa- pero.. no aqui no...-saca la minicalculadora de mercurio la abre y ve que algo se aproxima a ellos- chicos es cierto debo irme jeje lo siento este... ustedes vayanse tambien muy rapido ok??? 

Yukito:Pasa algo? 

Serena: no nada. esque.. se me olvido comprar algo para la cena si eso.. adios-se hecha a correr- 

Tomoyo: ES un poco impulsiva la joven Serena 

shaoran:-muy pensativo-muy extraña diria yo 

-En eso se ye un explosion muy cerca touya y yukito protegen a los niños y cuando el humo se disipa pueden ver a un mountruo enorme con alas de murcielago y cuerpo de mujer- 

monstruo: Vamos ven aqui te estoy buscando-la gente comienza a correr menos nuestros amigos- senti tu energia no huiras de mi 

Sakura:-pensando- no puedo eprmitir que le haga daño ala gente pero. mi hermano y yukito. ellos no saben nada.....-mira a li quien asiente ella mira a yukito quien le sonrie y esta decidido va a actuar agarra la llave de su pecho pero- 

Voz: Alto ahi.... 

-Todos voltean y en la corona de el rey pinguino esta una chica-todos se sorprenden pues la misma chica del sueño pero con un antifaz rojo-No permitire que le hagas daño a gente inocente soy una sailor scout que licha por el amor y la justicia soy eternal sailor mooon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna 

-Todos se quedan sorprendidos pero tomoyo empieza a aplaudir con camara en mano- 

Sakura: Tomoyo cuando sacaste la camara? 

Tomoyo: es que su traje es muy lindo y su lema me encanta es sensacional no crees?-les sale un pequeña gota de sudor a todos- 

Mounstruo: Vaya ya llegaste.. princesa.... 

Touya: Princesa.... 

Sailor MOON: callate... tu no sabes lo que he sufrido para llegar hasta aqui .....este lugar es muy confuso 

Mountruo:Basta ya de parloteos entregamelo o muere........ 

Sailor moon: Olvidalo.... no te lo dare y dile eso a tu jefe.... en realidad me soprende que se hayan dado cuanta que me fui 

Mounstruo: Oye no creas que no te teniamos vigilada..... pero basta ya de hablar si quieres....-pone una risa sarcastica- te lo quitare por las malas Rayo elctrico- sailor moon esquiva el ataque y cae al lado de los chicos- 

Sailro Moon deben esconderse no quiero que les pase nada 

-Todos se van hacia unos arbustos en donde siguen viendo la pelea- 

-Se veia que sailor moon habia mejorado mucho desde su ultima batalla era muy fuerte y rapida y agil aunque el mounstruo la cercaba ella la atacaba con su cetro ya el mounstruo estaba muy herido- 

Mounstruo: Matame.......haslo de una buena vez 

sakura:-lo va a matar..... 

Sailor Moon: Se acerca al mounstruo- 

Touya: Que hace? 

Sailor Moon: No lo hare...-lo mira con una sonrisa alza su cetro y dice- Criatura que fuste poseida por le mal regresa a tu forma habitual y que la luz te cubra para que la verdad sea revelada cuarcion lunar - la criatura se trasforma en una ave hermosa llena de un brillo dorado pero hay un sombra obscura sailor mooon vuelve a alzar su cetro-Poder del cristal de plata-la sombra desaparece- la ave se acerca a sailor moon- 

Ave: garcias....... 

Sailor MOON: Olvidalo ,regresa a ilusion y dile a helios que estoy bien... dile.... que....lo vere en mis sueños...-el ave desaparece.... 

-los demas van a hacia donde esta sailor moon- 

Touya: quien eres? 

Sailor MOON: Soy eternal sailor moon y debo irme 

Sakura: oye algo malo va a pasar 

Sailor MOON: si... pero.. no te preocupes he venido a cuidarlos... yo los defendere. no dejare que les pase lo mismo .... 

Shaoran: DE donde vienes???? 

-Sailor moon solo alza al brazo hacia el cielo el cual ya estaba en el atardecer- 

ssailro moon: Debo irme- se marcha- 

Yukito: Esa energia estaba llena de dolor 

Tomoyo: Que chica mas linda ^^ 

Touya: sailor moon........ 

-En otro lugar: 

serena:-quien esta en el balcon- Al fin esto a empezado no me derrotaran................ otra ves no................. 

CONTINUARA 

PROX CAPITULO: 

"MUDATE CONMIGO UN PATINAJE CONTIGO" 


	3. Un patinaje contigo mudate conmigo

Capitulo 2:Mudate conmigo un patinaje contigo 

-Empezaba un nuevo dia en tomoeda todos estaban listos para hacer sus ocupaciones normales....bueno casi todos- 

Sakura: waa kero porque no me levantaste? ya se me hizo tarde otra vez 

kero:-adormilado-te levante hace 20 minutos y no me hiciste caso 

-Sakura se viste rapido y baja a desayunar donde ya esta su padre y hermano- 

Sakura: buenos dias papa,hermano,-voltea a un portaretrato-madre ^^ 

Fujikata:Buenos dias sakura 

Touya: Buenos dias mounstruo se te esta haciendo maña lo de levantarte tarde no? 

-Sakura pisa le pie de touya provocando un gesto horrible por parte de el 

Sakura: no digas eso ¬_¬-come rapidamente-ademas me siento llena de energia 

Fujikata: hoy los de tu clase iran a patinar no? 

sakura: si porque remodelaron la pista de patinaje y hoy es la inaguracion ^^ 

touya: no sabia que los mounstruos patinaran 

sakura: lo hago muy bien ^^ 

Touya: hasta no ver no creer 

sakura: hermano ¬_¬ 

Fujikata: me voy tengo una conferencia temprano hare la cena cuano lleguen 

Touya: esta bien lo hare..-a sakura-mountruo vamonos 

Sakura: terminando apurada su arroz -si hermano 

-Ambos van rumbo ala casa de yukito quien los esta ya esperando con su bici - 

yukito: hola sakura te veo muy contenta hoy 

sakura: hoy me siento llena de energia ^^ 

touya: ira con su clase a patinar 

yukito: me alegro sakura 

-Mientras se dirijian ala escuela vieron a serena que cruzaba la calle se regresaba,miraba para ambos lados y se quedaba parada- 

Sakura: no es esa serena? 

Touya: parece que tiene problemas vamos 

-Se dirijieron donde estaba ella- 

Yukito: Buenos dias serena 

Serena: Yukito,Touya.Sakuras gracias a Selene que los veo estoy perdida -_- 

Yukito: aun no te acostumbras a las calles cierto? 

Serena: si ademas tuve un pequeño percance.....olvidenlo. ^^que bueno que estan aqui 

Touya: de regreso nos dices donde esta el hotel donde te hospedas y te diremos como ir a la escuela 

Serena: gracias ^^ ademas debemos ir por el helado que les prometi 

Sakura: sera mejor irnos o llegaremos tarde 

Serena: esta bien 

Yukito: Touya tu puedes llevar a serena no? porque yo no tengo "diablos" y tu si 

Touya: si claro sube serena 

Serena: gracias ^^ 

-Asi serena se sube atras de la bici de touya quien se siente extraño cuanod serena toca con sus manos su espalda - 

touya:-pensando-que es esto siento que algo calido inunda mi cuerpo 

serena:-pensando-esta sensacion es igual a.... 

yukito: en marcha ^^-sacando asi de sus pensamientos a serena y touya- 

-Mientras se acercaban ala escuela pudieron ver a muchos policias andando por el lugar- 

Sakura: que habra pasado? 

Yukito- es muy extraño-vieron un hueco en el concreto de la calle que estaba acordonado con cintas amarillas- 

Touya: miren algo debio haber pasado ahi 

Serena: no me digan que esta cerca de aqui la escuela????? 

Sakura: si esta despues de esa calle 

Serena: ah ya habia pasado pro aqui -_-´ 

Yulito:entonces ya sabes lo que paso? 

Serena:este.....que si..se?..este si recibieron un ataque 

Touya: como ayer es cierto? 

serena: si pero llego una tal sailor moon y lo vencio creo... ^^´ 

Sakura: me hubiera gustado verla.. 

-Llegaron donde se separaban sakura de los demas asi que yukito le dio su acostumbrado dulce y se despidieron de ella , ellos continuaron hasta la preparatoria y entraron al salon- 

Serena: sigo pensando que es muy complicado por aqui 

yukito: te acostumbraras pronto 

touya: si pienso lo mismo 

Serena: se me olvidaba debo de ir con la jefa de clase para darle unos datos que me pidio ahora vuelvo ^^ 

-Mientras serena se iba una chica del mismo curso se acerco a ellos- 

Leia:Hola chicos ya supieron dicen que exploto una bomba en la calle 

yukito:Una bomba?? 

leia:Si ..bueno no saben exactamente que es pero dicen que podria ser una bomba ademas dicen que vieron a uan chica muy extraña cerca del lugar 

Touya:entonces dicen que fue un atentado no? 

leia: si..bueno debo irme nos vemos depus-se va la chica- 

touya: serena dijo que fue un ataque... 

yukito: si .... pero nadie le habia dicho entonces como lo supo?.... 

-En eso llega serena hasta donde esta ellos- 

Serena:Vya al fin creo que ya esta todo en orden ^^ 

Touya: serena quien te dijo lo del ataque de la calle? 

serena: ah..este..pues.... un policia cuando pase por alli..tambien me dijo que podria ser una bomba jejejej 

Yukito: ah es que estan hablando de eso en clase ^^ 

serena: vaya aqui si viajan las noticias rapido 

-En eso entra su profesor de clase- 

Profesor: lamento informarles que el dia de hoy no habra clase puesto que se ha presentado una junta extraodinaria con respectoal ataque de hoy 

-Muchos de los alumnos no pudieron agauntar las ganas de una grito de alegria - 

Prfesor :asi que tiene el dia libre disfrutenlo-se salio del salon- 

Serena. que bueno asi podre encontrar casa...debo de darme prisa antes de que...me encuentren 

Yukito:antes de que te encuentren?.... 

Serena: si ya saben.. eso jejeje-pensando-yo y mi bocota 

-Mientras tanto en la primaria tomoeda- 

Tomoyo: ya viste lo del accidente sakura? 

salura: si lo vi cuando nos dirijiamos hacia aca 

shaoran: pude sentir una gran magia que estaba cerca aun de alli 

sakura: si yo tambien pude sentirlo estoy segura que sailor moon estuvo alli 

tomoyo:ah que mal me lo perdi.. 

sakura: oye tomoyo porque llevas tantas cosas-viendo una gran mochila que estaba a los pies de tomoyo- 

Tomoyo: no pude eviarlo te hice un traje por si las dudas no puedo permimitir que no participes en una batalla 

-A sakura y shaoran les salio una gota de sudor- 

Prof.Terada: muy bien estan todos listos? los camiones no tardaran en llegar 

shaoran: has visto a serena? 

sakura: si la encontramos hoy ,estaba perdida, 

Shaoran:perdida?.. 

Sakura:si se pierde por las calles ella me dijo que ya habia pasado por el lugar del ataque 

shaoran: -pensando-esa chica tiene una magia increible 

-Mientras tanto touya,yukito y serena se encuntran caminando por las calles- 

Serena: gracias pro acompañarme al hotel me vestire rapidamente para que vayamos asus casa y depues por el helado ^^ 

Yukito: no digas mas ,ademas asi sabras como llegar ala escuela y no te perderas cierto? 

serena: eso si ^^ 

-llegaron aun lujoso hotel donde se veia todo muy distinguido se llama Hotel Real- 

Touya: este hotel es muy costoso 

Serena: una amiga mia tiene conocidos por aqui ^^ 

-llegaron ala recepcion- 

serena: buenos dias me da la llave de la habitacion 135? 

recepcionista: si señorita aqui esta mire esta es la correspondencia de hoy y tambien le hablaron en la noche ayer.... 

serena:-pensativa-eran las mismas personas que las ultimas veces? 

recepcionista: si insisten en hablar con usted.... pero recordando lo que djo nadie le pasara ninguna llamada 

serana: gracias-a yukito y touya-vamos e spor aqui 

-llegan ala habitacion la cual estaba lujosamente decorada con una pequeña sala u una habiatcion al fondo 

Serena sientense ahora vuelvo-tira las cartas a la basura y se mete ala habitacion- 

yukito: no piensas leerlas? 

serena: no porque en esas cartas quieren convencerme de que regrese 

touya: quienes? 

serena: mi pasado.. unas amigas muy queridas para mi 

Yukito: y porque no vienen? 

serena:se los prohibi eso... no deben venir las nesesitan alla...... y por eso no quiero leerlas proque se que me convencerian a regresar y no puedo hacer lo aun no... 

-Touya y yukito ven sobre una mesita varias fotos con portaretrato hay una de serna con todas las chicas,otra de serena con darien,una donde solo estan serena y las outers(uranus,neptune,plut y saturn) y otra donde estan serena con luna y artemis,otra donde esta con las (iners(mercury,venus,mars y jupiter) y la ultima donde esta con seiya ,taiki y yaten- 

Yukito: tienes muchos amigos no? 

serena: si son muchos 

Touya: y donde estan? 

-En eso se abre la puerta y serena ya esta cambiada ahora tiene una falda corta de mesclilla y una blusa blanca ajustada ambos se le quedan mirando sin saber porque- 

serena: ay estoy lista-llega hasta donde estan ellos y toma la foto de las iners- elals estan lejos..muy lejos....espero verla pronto-toma la de los gatos-ellos estan buscandome ....-toma la de three ligths- ellos han regresado a su hogar aunque.. como estan las cosas tal vez los vuelva a ver.... -toma la de darien -el ...es esta...lejos... perdido se podria decir....-toma las de las outers-ellas son las que me estan buscando ahora y son las que me quieren convencer.....pero vamos ahora deben irse a cambiar ustedes 

Yukito: oye se ve que has estabo buscando una casa -refiriendose al centenar de periodicos que hay en el suelo- 

serena: si....pero no puedo encontrara algo que me agrade... 

-serena toma una pequeña mochila y Salen del hotel , se dirijen ala casa de yukito esta mas cerca ) y una vez que llegan- 

Yukito: pasen me cambiare rapido 

Serena: que hermosa casa yukito ... vives solo? 

yukito: no vivo con mis abuelos pero estan de viaje por ahora asi que estoy solo 

Serena: esta realmente hermosa...-ve una sembradio de rosas- adoro las rosas ... 

Touya: a yuki tambien le gustan 

serena: y dime touya..a ti te gustan? 

touya: podrian empezarme a gustar 

serena: me alegro 

-Despues de irse de la casa de yukito se dirijen hacia la casa de touya donde igualmente sube a cambiarse- 

yukito: y serena dime proque no te ha gustado las casa que has visto? 

serena: porque no me siento.. como te lo explico.... mhhh bueno en tu casa me senti bien ...en la sotras casa siento como si me faltara algo.. si es algo asi... 

yukito: ya veo algunas veces me siento asi solo en la casa de touya con sakura...no me siento asi.. 

serena: si et entiendo-en eso baja touya y serena ve una foto de su mama- 

serena:que hermosa....-recuerda algo-pero si es....-dice en voz baja- 

touya: era mi madre murio hace mucho tiepo 

serena: ella fue un ser hermoso y lleno de bondad debe de estar en el cielo ^^ 

touya: si lo se... 

serena: pues vamos por ese helado ^^ 

-mientras en otro lugra una persona estaba sentada en un trono negro - 

voz: la has encontrado? 

voz2:no mi señor. aun no... 

voz: y que esperas debes de encontrarla.. el cristal... debe de ser mio ataca de una vez en donde sientas su presencia.. haslo.. espero que la carnada funcione 

voz2:si mi señor.... 

- en la heladeria- 

serena: adoro el helado ^^ solo me gustaria que sakura y sus amigos estuvieran aqui.. 

touya: ellos se estran divirtiendo en la pista de hielo.. 

serena: pista de hielo???? 

touya: si se fueron con su clase.. 

yukito: te gusta patinar??? 

serena: me fasina ..naci para eso..adoro patinar.... 

touya: si quieren vamos 

serena: es una genial idea..... ^^ 

yukito: oye serena estaba pensando si no tiene casa y dijiste que en la mia te sentias bien ...porque no te mudas conmigo??? 

serena: en serio?????..pero y tus abuelos? 

yukito: estan de viaje ahora no te preocupes ^^ 

serena: entonces si me mudare contigo.te ayudare en la casa y todo ^^ que bien asi no llegare tarde a ala escuela y cuando me puedo cambiar? 

yukito: si quieres desde hoy cuando salgamos de patinar vamos por tus cosas al hotel 

serena:sensacional ^^ vamos a patinar ^^ 

-llegan a la pista y serena se asombra pues la pista pareciera que es una de las del milenio de plata yukito tambien seinte algo y touya esta buscando a sakura- 

touya: si ahi estan...-mira a sakura y a shaoran-porque tiene que estar con ese chiquillo?? 

serena: vamos debemos ponernos los patines yo ire a cambiarme 

yukito: a cambiarte? 

serena: si no pensaras que patinre con falda tengo un traje especial para eso.. 

touya: como sabias que ibamos a venir??? 

serena: no lo sabia... pero tenia el traje tenia pensado guardarlo en cuanto viera una pista ^^ 

-se quedan esperando a serena touya y yukito - 

touya: porque la invitaste a vivir a tu casa? 

yukito: te molesta?? 

touya: no pero se me hizo raro.. 

tukito: veras es muy extraño es como si alguien en mi cabeza me dijera que nesesito protejerla... 

touya: si??? es extraño.... 

yukito: pienso que fue yue.... 

-en eso llega serena quien tenia un traje de patinar blanco con una faldita carta tambien blanca con brillos en el pecho y en el borde de la falda no tenia mangas - 

serena: listos?.. vamos a saludar a sakura.... 

-entran en la pista serena se siente feliz,como no se habia sentido en mucho tiempo ,estaba tan concentrada que no vio cuando alguien se dirijia a todoa velocidad hacia ella- 

touya: cuidado... 

-Serena da un salto y cae limpiamente- 

yukito: estas bien?? 

serena: si claro.... 

touya: patinas bien.... 

serena: te digo que creo que naci con esto...-mira a sakura alo lejos-¡sakura ¡^^ 

Sakura:hermano,yukito serena que hacen aqui? 

yukito: nos dieron el dia libre y venimos a patinar ^^ 

sakura: que bien ^^ serena que bonito es tu traje 

serena: gracias 

-en eso llega tomoyo y shaoran- 

tomoyo: hola 

shaoran-quien tenia un duelo de miradas con touya- hola....-mira a serena y no puede evitar sonrojarse- 

serena: ya..ya.. no vayan a pelear ahora debemos divertirnos 

sakura: serena debes patinar bien 

serena: si un poco ....hace tiempo yo era la mejor ^^ 

sakura: patinarias para nosotros? 

serena: no se.. me da pena.... 

yukito: anda me gustaria ver que tan buena eres 

touya:- dejando de mirar a shaoran- si haslo 

tomoyo-ya con camara en mano-cuando tu digas ^^ 

serena: esta bien pero no se burlen ok?-pensando-nesesitare musica -en eso se oye en el alta voz- 

voz: bien ahora una peticion quieren la cancion "princesa de la luna" y tiene un mensaje dice"hemos llegado" que extraño no? 

serena: no puede ser ya me encontraron.... 

sakura: serena que pasa?...... 

serena: no nada miren patinare con esa cancion ^^ -se dirije al centro de la pista- 

von: aqui tienen"princesa de la luna" 

-se empieza a oir una melodiosa cancion todos se quedan viendo pues parece que serna es la que canta- 

_

Gira, gira, Carrusel de la Luna 

_

Dando vueltas alrededor de su hermoso vestido de perla 

Y protegiendote, Princesa de la Luna, de la Luna 

-serena da un brinco con tres vueltas y ya todos en la pista comienzan a pararse a verla- 

_

En el dia, las flores fragantes; en la tarde, las brillantes estrellas 

_

En el mundo que nadie conoce 

Usando un par de zapatos blancos, cruzando el puente de la blanca Luna 

Ahi vive una princesa que sueña con un dulce beso 

Le ofrece una plegaria a la Luna 

Eso seguramente le traera felicidad 

-da otras vueltas acompañadas de movimientos sumamente dificles tiene los ojos cerrados solo mueve los labios como si ella cantara- 

_

Gira, gira, Carrusel de la Luna 

_

Dando vueltas alrededor de su hermoso vestido de cristal 

Y protegiendote, Princesa de la Luna, de la Luna 

-yukito siente algo extraño en su pecho y ve fugazmente una imagen de una chica patinando con un largo vestido touya tambien lo ve ,sakura siente una garn magia alrededor de serena y shaoran tambien de pronto conforme serena patina se ev como si estuviera dejando un rastro de brillantina,por lo cual todos se sorprenden- 

_

En el dia, las flores fragantes; en la tarde, las brillantes estrellas 

_

En el mundo que nadie conoce 

Ella voltea sus brazos suavemente para reunir el ocaso 

Ahi vive una princesa que detendria el tiempo por un dulce beso 

Le ofrece una plegaria a la Luna 

Que seguramente se podrán conocer 

Girando, girando, alrededor del hermoso lazo 

Ella mira dentro del Espejo de la blanca Luna 

Por el unico al que le entregara su amor 

Ella espera (ella espera) y espera por el 

Princesa de la Luna, de la Luna 

-termina con un movimiento que consiste en tres giros en el aire y un miviento muy dificil al terminar todos aplauden serena llega a donde estan los demas- 

sakura: fue sensacional 

tomoyo: increible 

serena: gracias ^^ 

yukito: lo del final fue el el "resplando lunar " no es asi? 

serena:-sorpendida- como... como sabes eso?? 

yukito: no lo se.... 

serena: si eso fue el replandor lunar es muy dificil y nadie lo conocia a menos que... no nada es una tonteria.... 

touya: estuviste genial 

sakura: me enseñarias a dar vueltas como tu? 

serena: claro ^^ vamos 

-asi serena se dedica a enseñarle a sakura el salto con giro mietras los demas patinan y las observan shaoran mira a sakura y se sonroja - 

touya: no veas asi a mi hermana.....¬_¬ 

shaoran:yo puedo verla si quiero. porque yo........-se calla puesto que siente una presencia magica maligna muy fuerte y al parecer sakura tambien lo sintio porque ya estaban llegando a donde estaban los demas,serena se veia muy preocupada- 

sakura: shaoran........-mira a shaoran alos ojos este asiente y tomoyo los mira a ambos- 

serena:....algo en el ambiente.. debemos irnos de aqui.... 

touya: porque dices eso? 

serena: no puedo decirte pero siento algo maligno aqui....fue una trampa.... 

-en eso se oye una explosion- 

serna: demaciado tarde.. ustedes vayanse..yo ayudare a las personas- 

yukito: no podemos dejarte sola.. 

serena: yo se cuidarme anden no me gustaria que les pasara algo a ustedes.... 

sakura: pero serena..-ve a serena a los ojos-.. esta bien vamos por aqui... 

-se van dejando a serena quien se dedica a sacara las personas de ahi buscando una oportunidad para esconderse y transformarse- 

shaoran: estas segura que hicimos bien 

sakura: yo voy a regresar pero no se como .... 

yukito:sakura espera-todos se paran y yukito cierra los ojos y se tranforma en yue- 

sakura: -estaba preocupada pues su hermano esta ahi - que??? 

yue: debes ir a ayudarla no podra sola.... 

sakura: este yo........- no quiere que su hermano se entere de su "trabajo"- 

touya: debes ir debes ayudarla sakura usa las cartas.... 

sakura: pero como.. tu sabes.... 

touya: no muy bien pero siempre lo supe me di cuenta cuando te salias de casa y conforme pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta que tu magia crecia en la casa ,la tuya,la de este mocoso y la del peluche ese... 

sakura: este lo de kero tambien?...... 

shaoran: no es tiempo para eso debemos ir cuanto antes despues le explicaras todo 

Sakura: si esta bien vamos hermano cuida por favor de tomoyo vamos yue,shaoran 

Tomoyo: espera sakura debes vestirte 

sakura: no hay tiempo 

tomoyo: si si hay tiempo si vas asi te descubriran incluso sailor moon teva antifas por eso-saca un traje rosa de olanes con un pequeño antifaz don el simbolo de sakura en el centro-debes de ponerte esto y tambien hay para ustedes dos-Dirijiendose a shaoran y a yue quines tenian unas gotitas de sudor en la cabeza- 

-Entran ala pista y todo estaba desierto pero estaba igualmente destruido en parte no veian a serena por ningun lado tomoyo y touya estan escondidos en las destruidas gradas- 

Sakura: serena.....-triste pues piensa lo peor- 

Shaoran: siento una magia fuerte es por alla-señala hacia un hoyo que habia en un aldo de la pista hacia la bodega- 

Yue: si vamos para alla 

-Cuando llegan lo que ven es una magnifica batalla de un mounstruo hecho de hielo que habia congelado casi toda una bodega enorme tambien ven a sailor moon en patines que esquivaba los ataques del mountruo que era muy habil- 

sakura: wow es enorme....-mirando al mounstruo- 

Sailor Moon:-parandose al instante- oye quien eres tu????? 

-Sakura: pues soy... soy.....-mira sus cartas- si soy la card captor ^^ 

Sailor Moon: No habia oido habalr de ti.. pero eso no importa deben irse 

-En eso el mountruo dirije un ataque hacia donde estan sakura pero sailor moon llega a tiempo y lo contraataca desmayando al mounstruo y la logra salvar auqneu ella se hace un raspon en la pierna- 

Sailor Moon: EStas bien????? 

Sakura: si. pero tu.... 

Sailor Moon: No es nada..auch trata de reincorporarse y con dificultad lo logra- 

Shaoran: Sakura estas bien????' 

Sakura: Si pero ella.. por salvarme...-le señala la pierna de sailro moon- 

Sailor Moon:Mas??????-viendo a shaoran y a yue- y ustedes quienes son? 

Shaoran: Yo soy ......-pensando-.... Clow.... si eso soy Clow 

Sailor Moon:Clow????' 

Yue: Yo soy el juez Yue.. 

Sailro Moon: Curioso.. yo tambien vengo de la luna ^^ 

Yue: Si puedo sentirlo 

-El mounstruo empieza a reincorporarase- 

Sailoe Moon: ESta bien creo que ya empezara la accion- aprieta su arete y sale el visor de mercurio- bien. su punto debil esta en la tiara que tiene en la cabeza solo debemos distraerlo un poco mientras dirijo mi ataque-desaparece el visor- creen poder distraerlo????? 

Sakura: claro dejamelo a mi ^^ "Carta agarra a ese mounstruo con las cadenas de la justicia Viento 

-El mounstruo queda sujeto ante la carta del viento y sailor moon prepara su ataque- 

Mousntruo: Aunque yo muere vandran mas como yo. cada vez mas fuertes. y destruiremos tanto este mundo como el milenio de plata .. nadie nos detendra.. princesa..... y encusnto ustedes sufrirran la misma suerte que la guardia real de la princesa.. y que el principe de la tierra 

Sailor Moon: No esta vez no los dejare.. asi tenga que morir yo... no permitire que destruyan este bello mundo......-despues sonrie-Criatura que fuste poseida por le mal regresa a tu forma habitual y que la luz te cubra para que la verdad sea revelada cuarcion lunar - la criatura se trasforma en un caballo de color blanco .. como si fuera hecho de hielo ;pero nuevamente un sombra obscura aparece sailor mooon vuelve a alzar su cetro-Poder del cristal de plata-la sombra desaparece-el caballo se acerca a sailor moon- 

caballo: gracias .... en serio.. a todos loq que nos atraparon nos hacen hacer cosas horribles. lo siento.... 

sailor Moon: NO te preocupesel es muy fuerte no podrian con el. nos veremos pronto-el caballo galopa hasta desaparecer- 

Sailro Moon: y ahora-pasa una mano por el raspon y este desaparece- 

sakura: oye nos puedes decir que sucede?quienes son esas criaturas. proque quieren destruir la tierra 

Sailor Moon: Ahora no.. tal vez mañana.... ahora estoy muy cansada lo unico que puedo decirles es que si quieren salvar al mundo que conocen deben luchar fuerte y sin mieod a sacrificarse si no.. sera mejor que no se metan en esto.... 

Yue: debes decirnos algo mas 

Sailor Moon: Lo haria pero. ahora deben estar viendo nos debemos citarnos para hablar despues....les juro que les explicare todo.... 

Sakura: oye. no has visto a una chica por aqui?... esque nos preguntaron por ella.. y no sabemos donde peuda estar..... 

Sailor Moon: .. si.. creo que esta por alla.. ahoar debo irme hasta luego- mira a yue- sabes... me recuerdas a alguien...-adios- desaparece 

Shaoran:Esto se pone cada vez mas extraño...... 

Sakura: debemos ir con serena 

-Entre todos buscan a serena y la encuentras bajo un anuncio..se quitan disfraces y yue se transfoma en yukito- 

Sakura: serena. serena.... 

Serena: eh??. auch.... perdon esque estaba ayudando ala gente cuando creo que se me cayo esto encima.. lo siento que paso??? 

Touya: Otra vez llego esa sailor moon y destruyo al mounstruo 

Serena: jaja tal parece que no te gusta esa sailor moon 

Touya: NO me agrada que no se muestre ... tal vez podamos ayudarla 

Serena: Tal vez....-se trata de parar y no pude- auch creo que me lastime el tobillo 

Yukito:-lo revisa- no es nada mañana estara bien pero creo que no podras caminar muy bien hoy 

Serena: que torpe soy..-_- 

Touya: Ven sube a mi espalda.. te llevo ala casa de yuki 

Seren: gracias touya ^^ eres un chico muy amable 

Touya: un poco sonrojado- subes o no? 

-Serena con ayuda de yukito y shaoran sube ala espalda de touya quien la lleva acragando hasta la casa de yuki- 

Serena: -ya santada en casa de yukito- muchas gracias touya por traerme hasta qui -le da un beso en la mejilla- 

touya: no es nada- sonrojado- espero que mañana ya estes mejor 

Serena: si no una simple torcedira vancera a serena tsukino ^^ 

Sakura: que te recuperes sakura 

Tomoyo: Que este mejor tsukino-san ^^ 

Shaoran: que te encuentres bien 

Serena: gracias chicos hasta mañana ^^ 

-Todos se van y ya en la noche hay un angel flotando en la torre de tokio- 

Serena: creo que los preocupe pero si no fingia no me creerian que no me paso nada ^^ en fin ya tengo casa... que amable fue Yukito al ir por mis cosas al hotal ahora mas que nunca debo protejerlos .. no se porque pero yukito y yue tiene una escencia similar ...... 

En el prox capitulo 

-Bien mi historia es sobre una princesa y un principe.... que tiene su amor prohibido ..... 

-Tu seras la princesa ^^ 

-No se proque pero esa jovencita se me hace conocida.... 

-El caos gobernara el mundo 

-Yo soy la luz de la luna que proteje al universo..... 

-Tu te pareces a mi hermanito... 

-Te encontramos cabeza de bombon 

Prox,CAPITULO: 

La obra escolar.... una simple historia de amor 

Notas: que els parece??' les gusta?????.... no se preocupen poco a poco entenderan pro lo pronto es todo pongan review si no so sigo je ^^ 

cherry 


	4. La obra escolar una simple historia de a...

Capitulo 3:La obra escolar.... una simple historia de amor

-Ese dia en tomoeda habia amanecido con un brillante sol ,y en la casa de los kinomoto una escena demaciado ususl se estaba presentando- 

Sakura :ahh se me hace tarde -_--Dijo sakura 

baja corriendo las escaleras y se encuentra a su hermano terminado su desayuno 

Touya: pense que ya no bajarias mountruo 

sakura: ya te dije que no me digas mounstruo 

Touya: bueno yo ya me voy-dijo dejando la mesa 

sakura: hermano espera-dijo sakura comiendo a una velocidad increible 

Despues de despedirse de su apdre sale a toda velocidad y logra alcanzar a su hermano juntos llegan a la esquina donde siempre ven a yukito peor ahora este esta acompañado de serena 

Touya:Hola yuki ,serena 

Sakura:-Hola serena 

Serena: hola touya pequeña sakura ^^ 

Yukito: hola touya,sakura 

Touya: como sigue tu pie? 

Serena: mejor gracias ya no me dule 

Yukito: es mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde.. touya puede ir serena contigo?-esque los alambrede de mi bici andan mal ademas creo que ira mas comoda 

touya: claro no hay problema 

serena: gracias touya:-serena se sube y vuelve a tener esa sensacion en la espalda de touya y este siente lo mismo- 

-Llegan a la escuela de sakura donde se despiden y yukito le da su acostumbrado dulce,despues ellos llegan ala preparatoria donde llegan al salon cuando suenan las campanas para el inicio de clases 

-touya: terminaron su historia? 

-serena:que historia? 

yukito: es cierto esque eso fue antes de que llegaras nos dejaron una historia proque como ay se hacerca el festival de la preparatoria nuestro grupo hara una obra y nos dejaron hacer la historia para ella 

serena: perfecto-pensando- asi podre tal vez enontrarlos mas rapidamente nesesito ir al festival- y a los chicos- ah me hubiera gustaod escribir algo 

Touya: yo creo que si te apuras podrias hacer algo-dijo el con una sonrisa 

Serena se pone a escribir rapidamente ella tenia una historia aunque no podia decir la verdad al menos la escencia estria alli asi pasaron las primeras horas de lcase serena finjiendo prestar atencion mientras escribia y epnsaba tras cosas y cuando llego al hora de decir las historias todo el salon se lleno de murmullos,habia historias muy buenas, la de yukito trataba de una sandiwch gigante que encontraba el amor,la de touya era muy obscura y con un angel en ella y asi pasaron todos los alumnos y cuanod lelgo el turno de serna- 

Profesor: señorita tsukino usted acaba de entrar a la escuela asi que no es obligatorio que presente esta tarea 

Serena: esto.. si termine algo profesor si gusta puedo leerlo 

Profesor:a delante señorita tsukino-dijo cediendole el paso- 

Srena: bien.. el titulo se llama Destellos de Luna y Bien mi historia es sobre una princesa y un principe que tienen su amor prohibido trata de que en una antigua epoca dos reinos uno del norte y el otro del sur eran vecinos pero estaban peleados a muerte por la semilla de la discordia implantada por la consejera del rey del sur en contra de la reina del norte, una dia la princesa del norte salio a cabalgar y sin querer se encontro perdida ella estaba preocupada puetso que no conocia ese paisaje y con tristeza se encontro que estaba en el reino del sur ,ella se encontraba vagando ,asi llego a un lago donde se metio y se puso a cantar para rejarsey sin saberlo el principe de las tierras del sur tanbien se encontraba por ahi en un viaje de caza el principe creyo ver algo a lo lejos,llegando al lago para refrescarse y cuando vio no creia lo que sus ojos veian era un angel que se encontraba cantando con uan voz melodiosa y hermosa el principe quedo prendado de inmediato de la princesa y la princesa de el al verlo ambos no sabian quienenes eran respectivamnete y asi se enamoraron uno del otro ,cuando la preincesa le dijo quien era el principe no lo podia creer su enemiga era la persoan de la que estaba enamorado, peor el amor es muy fuerte y a el no le importo,despues de todo el si se casaba con ella las discordias entre ambos reinos,peor no podian decir nada,se veian en secreto en ese lago donde se conocieron , las amigas de la princesa la veian cambia del mismo modo que los amigos del principe,pero una noche en un baile de antifaces el reino del sur ataco al reio del norte el principe trato de hablr con su padre pero el se emcomtraba hechizado por las brujerias de la consejera,esta al ver que el principe( de quine estaba sevretamente enamorada) se encontraba protejiendo a la princesa trato de matarlo pero la princesa se interpuso recibiendo el fatal golpe- en este punto serena se encontraba muy triste recordando su pasado en el milenio de plata pero despues al evr que todos la veian dijo- el principe al ver el golpe fatal que recibio su amada tomo la espada de su padre y mato a la consejera eliminado el hechizo que tenia sobre el rey este recobro el conocimiento pero ya nada se podia hacer la princesa estab a punto de morir y la reina le dijo al joven principe, si en verdad la amas un beso de amor verdadero podria recuperarla" el principe beso a la princesa con un amor infinito y esta milagrosamente abrio los ojos recuperando la vida asi la princesa y el principe y ambos reinos volvieron a tener paz..-dijo serena terminando- 

Todos los alumnos aplaudieron de amocion esa historia era realmente buena"ojala hunera pasado de verdad" comentaban algunas chicas, pero yukito sintio algo en el pecho como si eso ya lo hubiera visto antes y touya no dejaba de ver a serena el pensaba que esa historia tal vez no fuera del todo falsa- 

Profesor: bien creo que tenemos un ganador asi que creo que ahora debemos elejir a los actores no? serena espero que nos puedas escribir un guis completo esta bien?. ahora anotame a todos los personajes que nesesitaremos 

El profesor empezo a hacer papelitos con nombres de princesa,principe,rey,reina,cansejera,etc despues los fue pasando a los alumnos y iba a notando quedando una chica peliroja en el papel de consejera(ironias pemso serena),y una chica rubia en el papel de reina,spresivamente yukito fue elejido como rey- 

-Touya: sernas el rey yuki-dijo touya mientras tomaba un papelito de lso que aun se encontraban al evrlo su rostro palidecio- a mi me toco ser... el principe 

Un estruendo general fue en toda la aula muchas chicas estan suspirando imaginando a touya como el principe 

Serena: jajaja creo qeu seras un exito en realidad te pareces mucho al principe- serena tomo su papel y se quedo muda de la sopresa yukito tomo el papel y leyo a toda la clase- 

Yukito: serena tu seras la princesa ^^ 

Serena: pero.. yo... 

Chica 1: Es perfecto se veran muy bien juntos 

Chico: que envidia de kinomoto 

Serena termino aceptandolo pero siguio con el shok,touya no decia nada y yukito se reia por ambos los demas alumnos fueron seleccionados y tambien lso que ahria el trabajo tecnico y todo asi se terminaron las clases y todos regresaron a casa ya por la noche serena aun estaba pensativa por lo sucedido asi que en cuanto yukito se quedo dormido ella salio de la casa y empezo a caminar ,en otro lugar alguien mas no podia consiliar el sueño era touya quien seguia pensando en el proque serna expedia esa energia tan extraña y luego esa historia,decidio ir a donde podia poner en claro su mente al templo tsukimine,serena no sabia cuanto timepo habia caminado y de pronto vio el letrero de templo tsukimine decidio entrar u vio un enorme arbol a lo lejos podia sentirlo habia muhcos espiritus,eso le recordo a rei y despies eos le recordo a sus demas amigas y a darien fue cuando comenzo a llorar,y sin que pudiera evitarlo sus ropas cambiaron a su traje de princesa ,su merca en la frente brillo y una antifaz plat eado y dorado cubrio sus ojos ademas sus alas blancas se desplegaron dandole un aire mistico - 

Serena: chicas las recuperare lo se... no importa cunto tiempo pase y aunque yo muera las regresare a la vida- en eso oyo una rama crujir y se dio al vuelta la noche tapaba la luna asi que no podia destinguir mucho pero ahi habia una persona mas-quien anda ahi?-dijo con miedo de que la hayan visto en su verdadera forma 

Voz:Quien eres?...-dijo una voz de hombre- porque lloras? 

Las nubes despejaron a la luna dejando ver a serena la persona quiene staba enfrente suyo y descibrio que era touya se quedo pasmada,no podia reconocerla o sus planes se echanrian a perder,pero el no sabia quien era ella y por el antifaz no la reconoceria- 

Serena: perdon esque recorde algunas cosas 

Touya:-acercandose-personas como tu no deben de llorar-con el dorso de la mano le seco las mejillas los rastros de lagrimas- yo soy touya kinomoto 

Serena: yo soy la princesa serenity-pensando- al fin puedo decirle mi verdadera identidad auqnue no sepa quin soy yo 

Touya: una princesa? debi saberlo,tu eres una ser con poderes cierto? 

serena: como supiste? 

touya: su magestad ,no se porque pero yo puedo sentir la magia en algunas personas 

serena: puedes decirme serenity y yo te dire touya si asi lo deseas 

touya: claro que si serenity y dime porque lloras que amigas tienes que salvar? 

serenity: tantas cosas que podria contarte pero solo por ahoar te dire,el caos se esta acercando ,pero no te preocupes yo lo detendre y asi liberare a mis amigas de donde estan 

touya: si puedo ayudarte con gusto lo hare 

serena: gracias.. mhh es tarde no? creo que ya debo irme 

touya: espera .. volvere a verte? 

serena:-pensando- creo que esto me hace bien y a touya- si claro mañanaa las 12 te parece aqui mismo 

touya: estare aqui espero verte otra vez 

serena: adios-se acerco y le beso la mejilla entonces con sus alas se ajejo de ahi dejando a una touya muy pensativo- 

touya:No se proque esa jovencita se me hace muy conocida 

-En el tejado de yukito serena acababa de llegar se transformo en serena pero seguia flotando al decender al suelo solo volteo la cbeza y la fijo en la luna- 

Serena: Creo que despues de todo podre hablr con laguien necesito desahogarme y touya-dijo acariciendo su mejilla donde el habia puesto la ano- creo que el es el indicado tiene una energia muy bella 

El dia siguiente era sabdo ese fin de semana habia llegado muy rapido y ese sabado sakura habia convencido a su hermano de llevarla a una presentacion de teatro en el parque de tomoeda,ella igualmente habia invitado a li y a tomoyo por lo que touya invito a yukito y serena,sakura estaba muy contenta a pesar de que volvio a soñar con esa chica misteriosa y al levantarse se sintio muy alegre y con una renovada energia bajo a desayunar donde ya la esperabn su papa y hermano 

Touya: mounstruo hoy te levantaste con mucha energia 

sakura:-con una sonrisa- si porque hoy iremos todos al parque. es una pena que no estes papa yo queria que conocieras a serena 

fujikata:lo siento sakura,esque tengo que entregar unos papeles muy importantes para el trabajo pero dile que venga el proximo sabado despues de su obra para que cenemos aqui todos esta bien? 

sakura: si es una muy buena idea y papa pueden venir shaoran y tomoyo? 

touya:-en voz baja- porque tambien ese mocoso? 

fijukata: claro y touya ya sabes que tambien esta yukito invitado 

touya:si les diremos hoy vamonos mounstruo o llegaremos tarde 

sakura: si,se despide de su papa y del retraro de su madre y sale seguida por touya 

Ambos van rumbo a la casa de yukito,sakura s eha puesto un vestido verde claro con toques amarillos con sus dos coletas de siempre y sus zapatos negros,mientras que touya viste de playera blanca y una camiseta negra ademas de pantalon de mezclilla azul al llegar ven que ya los estan esperando serena y yukito la primera va con un trajesito azul con short(con el que sale a pasear con seiya en smss) con su bolsa a la cadera y yukito va de playera azul con un pantalon color beige 

Serena: hola veo que han llegado a tiempo ^^ 

touya: esque el mounstruo se levanto a tiempo-sin querer no piede dejar de ver a serena la nota un tanto extraña- 

yukito: y tomoyo y shoran? 

sakura: nos esperan en la puerta del parque ^^ 

serena: e shora de irnos entonces 

sakura: si vamos 

en el camino todos se pusieron a platicar sobre diversas cosas y casi al llegar al parque 

sakura: asi que seras la princesa? 

serena:-un poco ruborizada- si seren yo a decir verfdad es la primera vez que interpreto a una princesa 

sakura: que habias hecho antes? 

serena: bueno mis amigas y yo habiamos puesto blanca nieves peor me toco ser la bruja-con una gota- 

yukito: quiere decir que te adaptas a cualquier papel no? 

serena: algo asi 

sakura: ahi estan shaoran y tomoyo- y corre a verlos- 

shoran:-quien ve a sakura- hola sakura- un poco cohibido- 

sakura:-hola shaoran-tanbien un poco rubirizada-hola tomoyo- la ve y se da cuenta de que los estaba grabando 

tomoyo: te ves muy linda ruborizada sakura 

sakura:tomoyo ^^´ 

Serena: corran proque no ha de tardar en empezar 

Llegaron al lugar donde se presentaria la obra y se sentaron atras todos juntos y ocuparon una fila ,pero estan platicando tan ameno que no oyeron que empezaba la obra y una extraña mujer vestida deuna forma muy extraña de ojos morados,y vestida con un traje negro con toques dorados y comenzo a hablr 

Mujer:En esta tierra los humanos han vivido con mucha tranquilidad, pecando y destruyendola, y nunca han pagado por eso , pero es hora de que se ajusten las cuentas y de que paguen por el error tan grande que an comietido, la princesa que siempre ha protejido esto, se encuentra perdida y sin brillo.. 

Serena solo observaba mientras decia esto y sin querer al estar ella al lado de touya se acerco a el mientras que este solo recordaba las palabras de la princesa que habia conocido 

Mujer:Si .. no tomen esta spalabras al aire porque ha llegado quien hara justicia mi amo mi señor.. el todo poderoso caos gobernara este mundo y todo el universo 

Serena ya sabia que esta no podia ser la obra y se apresuro a levantarse 

Touya:serena a donde vas? 

Serena: esto al baño..-se levanta dejando a un preocupado touya 

Mientras la mujer seguia hablando de las cosas que hacian los humanos serena aprovecho para transformarse en sailor moon,mientras que toda la gente que admiraba la obra que era en realidad mucha puesto que esta obra era muy famosa miraba atentamente ala mujer que estaba enfrente de ellos 

Mujer:Si , a partir de hpy llegaran dias nefastos para ustedes temeran el solo salir de sus casas pues al hacer lo veran muerte y destrucccion nada los salvara, y sufriran la misma muerte que las guerreras de la luna nueva que fallaron al protejer a su princesa... 

touya: princesa? sera ella acaso?- dijo y no se percato de que yukito lo veia- 

Mujer: porque la luz de la luna la defensora de la tierra no estar mas aqui para defenderlos a ustedes 

De repente alguien interrumpe a la mujer del escenario 

Mujer2:Te equivocas.. la defensora de este planeta no permitira que el caos se apodere de ella asi su vida este en juego 

mujer: quien eres muestrate 

La otra mujer lo hace y toda la gente que esta viendo la obra se soprende ella solo habia sido un mito para ellos no podia ser que sailro moon este ahi enfrente de ellos claramente debe de ser alguna actriz de la obra pensaron mucho pero sakura y los demas la vieron y supieron que era la misma sailor moon 

Sailor Moon: Yo soy la luz de la luna que proteje a este universo y no permitire que vengas a decirles esas cosas tan horribles ala gente de la tierra 

Mujer: sailor moon,pense que habias muerto.. peor veo que resistes bien,mi señor se sentira defraudado pero tus amigas creo que no resistieron 

sailor moon: calla aleja de tus labios profanos sus nombres y deja de decir esa basura,sabes bien que yo no permitire que el caos lo gobierne 

Mujer: ha conquistado Ilusion, el pais de los sueños y las esperanzas , claro que podra conquistar la tierra que es un lugar donde la gente peca y no cree en lso sueños-dijo altivamente 

Sailor Moon: te equivocas mientras exista alguien-miro a sakura- que ame y sienta el caos no gobernara y ahora ya no quiero seguir hablando ,tu eres un alma corrompida por el poder del caos te curarae para que puedas regresar a ilusion 

mujer 2 : no te lo permitire- se lanza y sus manos se convierten en garras-una fuerte grieta se formo donde estaba la mujer 

Yukito se levanto y le dijo a sakura: ire solo yo asi no llamaremos al atencion 

La gente empezaba a correr despavorida cuando yue llego a donde estaba sailro moon 

Yue: te ayudo?-mientras esquivaba una bola de energia morada de la mujer 

Sailor Moon: si claro- dijo pero no se dio cuenta de qu euna bola habia estallado justo a un lado haciendola tambalear y yue la sujeto en sus brazos-le lanzo una flecha ala mujer y la dejo fuera del campo um momento mientras volvia a abrazar a sailor moon 

Yue:Estas bien? 

Sailor Moon:Si gracias. sabes.. te pareces mucho a mi hermanito... 

Yue se soprendio y parecio pro un momento recordar algo ,El mounstruo volvio a atacar 

Sailor moon la esquivo y saco su cetro y apunto con ella al mounstruo- Criatura que fuste poseida por le mal regresa a tu forma habitual y que la luz te cubra para que la verdad sea revelada cuarcion lunar - la mujer se transformo en una hada de mediano tamaño de color azul- y una sombra aparece-Poder del cristal de plata - la sombra desaparecio 

Hada: Gracias.. en serio no sabia lo que hacia por favor ayuda a este mundo-empieza a desaparecer 

Sailor Moon se voltea a donde qudaron sakura,touya ,shaoran y tomoyo ya que toda la demas gente se fue 

Sailor Moon:Crean en lso sueños de las personas 

-Se va- 

Sakura: debemos de hablar con ella frente a frente no podemos seguir asi 

Touya: lo mismo digo-pensando- ojala la vea esta noche 

En un arbol estaba tres siluetas de mujer con un vestido de marinero mientras veian como serena regresaba al grupo de sakura y yukito moentos despues, veain la cara de fingida sorpresa de serena- 

Silueta 1:Te hemos encontrado cabeza de bombon..... princesa..... 

continuara..... 

nOtas de la autora: bieno espeor que els guste este capitulo en el proximo caitulo serena cantara y algunas antiguas amigas la encontraran, y la forma de narracion cambiara de forma obra te detaro( sakura: te amor shaoran) a una forma mas como de libro(-te amo shaoran dijo sakura) espero no les moeste y perdonen las faltas de ortografia 

Contestacion a los reviews 

Kenssy Perodn por el retraso y espeor que te guste este uevo capitulo me alegra que te agraden las historias que escribo y que sigas este fic gracias por tu apoyo 

smcg2 

Sip aqui esta la continuacion por fin

T.C _KINOMOTO 

Jajaja sip a mi tambien me encanta la pareja touya serena peor quin sabe tal vez pase algo jejeje.. tratare de actualizar mas pronto 

mer 

Gracias por seguir mis fics y aqui esta un nuevo capitulo ^^

Sakura-Corazon 

En el proximo capitulo se vera que les paso a las chicas y que onda con darien ^^ 

.Hola cabeza de bombon... tanto tiempo 

-Que hacen aqui? como me han encontrado? 

-Mucho gusto señor 

-Esta señorita se me hace conocida 

-Tienes una voz hermosa 

-No te dejaremos sola...... no entiendes te queremos eres nuestra responsabilidad 

Prox,CAPITULO: un enfrentamiento .encuentros 


	5. Capitulo 4:Encuentros Enfrentamientos

Capitulo 4: enfrentamiento, encuentros

La mañana siguiente el sol brillaba en un hermoso amanecer,era calido y para muchos como en el caso de Sakura Kinomoto no queria despegarse de su cama ,no fue sino hasta el sonido del despertador lo que la hizo levantarse y comenzar a cambiarse a toda prosa 

Sakura: waaa Kero proque no me levantaste 

Kero: -Con un enorme chichon en la vabeza- Si lo hize 

Sakura: Bueno . lo mejor es que es viernes y mañana serena y yukito vendran a cenar- dice cantando- 

Kero:Esa chiquilla siento algo calido en su interior y no se que pueda ser 

Touya: mounstruo o bajas o te dejo 

Sakura: voy - se mira al espejo sonrie y decide bajar- nos vemos despues kero 

Kero: si no te preocupes donde esta ese juego de video? 

En el comedor ya estaban su padre y hermnao 

Fujikata:Sakura te ves muy contenta el dia de hoy- dijo despues de que la niña los saludo- 

Sakura: si al fin es viernes .. esta semana ha sido muy pesada 

Fujikata: sabes? unos artistas muy famosos vendran mañana a tocar en tomoeda, me gustaria que asistieras, tocan el piano y el violin , me gustaria que oyeran la musica de camara 

Sakura: Pero la cena? 

Fujikata: Es lo mejor es despues de la cena y por eso- dijo dirijiendose a touya quien se estaba burlando con gestos a sakura- me gustaria que fueras con ella para que no se venga en la noche 

TouYa: Si padre, peor no estaran los boletos agotados? 

Fujikata: hablare hoy a ver si puedo conseguirlos-y le paso el periodico- avisale a yukito y serena ver si quieren ir 

Sakura: siiii y le dire a tomoyo y shaoran 

-Poco despues ambos salen de la casa. touya con el recorte de periodico en la mochila para que lo vean al llegar encuentran a yukito a serena hablando animadamente- 

Touya: porque tan contentos? - y al ver un paquete voluminoso- 

Yukito: esque este dia tendremos un almuerzo especial 

sakura: especial? 

Ykito: Si este dia probaremos las delicias que hizo serena , trajo el almuerzo para todos 

Serena: vamos que me sonrojas 

Yukito: es la verdadad anoche hiciste un postre-dijo recordando 

Serena: es mejor irnos porque si no yukito babeara toda al acera- se coloco donde siempre y pudo ver el periodico- que es esto? 

Touya: mi padre dice que es bueno para sakura ir a un concierto de camara y mañana despues de la cena quiere que asistamos y ustedes tambien si gustan 

Sakura: por favor vengan yo no se nada de eso 

Serena;: Seria un placer me gusta la musica de camara 

Sakura: te gusta? 

Serena: si a raiz de unas amigas que tengo- y ver el recorte- no no puede ser las aristas son.... 

Touya: Si son Haruka Tenou y Michiru Kaio- dijo el y sintio que serena se turbo- 

Serena:-murmurando- Haruka,Michiru.... entonces Hotaru ...........-pensando- debo de hablar con setsuna 

-Mas tarde serena se encontraba arreglando un mantel debajo de un hermoso arbol de cerezos donde coloco platos y cubiertos ademas de la comida- 

Serena: que bueno que les dije que fueran por sakura y los demas asi me dara tiempo dijo y saco la minicomputadora la cual se puso en el regazo- amy . rei. mina, lita..... las extraño amigas... comienza a teclarar y dice- coneccion con sailor plut,puerta del tiempo, de la princesa serenity- se oye interferencia y una voz automatizada dice "coneccion establecida ,princesa"-Plut? 

Plut: Si princesa? 

Serena: no me digas princesa alguien puede venir setsuna 

Serena:Esta bien como digas serena 

Serena: plut , aqui los ataques han venido en aumento pero me preocupa hay un pequeña niña que me quiere ayudar ademas de dos seres entraños, uno en principal me recuerda a alguien 

Setsuna: serena es normal que te sientas asi de la desaparicioen ha pasado muy poco pero esa niña es poderosa? 

serena: no mucho pero con entrenamiento podria ser muy poderosa 

setsuna: eso crees?. pues tu corazon nunca ha fallado y si crees que ella te podria ayudar a cuidarlo pues adelante 

serena: siiii es lo mejor 

En eso serena no se percato que touya,yukito ,shaoran y tomoyo iban llegando y al verla sentada recostada en el arbol deciden espantarla cuando sin querer al oyen 

Serena: tengo miedo setsuna,miedo de no poder con esto, me hacen mucha falta, no creo poder sola 

Setsuna: eres muy fuerte,todas confiamos en tu, eres la luz de la esperanza para todas nosotras, a las chicas no les gustaria que te dejaras derrotar 

Serena: es que me siento tan sola 

Setsuna: pero me dices que has conocido a nuevas personas 

Serena: si ellos son muy agradables, siento una calida energia alrededor de ellos.. pero... no me gusta decirles mentiras.. deberia decirles que yo.... 

setsuna: No no puedes recuerdalo ,se verian involucrados, debes de encontrarlo sola, no podemos involucrar mas mortales 

serena: si lo se.. peor sabes? haruka y michiru... 

Setsuna: lo se.. vinieron a informarme sabes que a haruka no la puedes sacar de la diversion 

Serena: si lo se ella es asi 

Setsuna: sabes que no lo hace solo pro obligacion te quiere demasiado 

Serena: si . bueno debo dejarte no se cuanto tiempo mas estare sola asi que no quiero que me vean hablando contigo 

setsuna: si cuidate mucho y cuidado , sabes que si me necesitas solo debes de llamarme 

Serena: lo se pero tambien te nesesitan alla asi que no se que pasara 

Setsuna: suerte 

Serena: gracias- y corto la coneccion 

Serena: dice: el viento esta soplando con fuerza y el mar esta inquieto, una nueva distaccion viene acercandose, el silencio de aproxima 

Todos estaban en shock al oirla hablar aunque casi no entendian nada de lo que ella habia hablado guardaba un secreto pero ellos no sabian cual ,serena de improvisto se volteo y se soprendio pero despues sonrio 

Serena:acaba de llegar cierto? vamos sientense 

Sakura: si perdon por llegar tarde es que estabamos en clases de deportes 

Serena: sirvanse-pensando-ojala no me hayan visto hablar con plut 

Empiezan a comer y todos son elogios para ella 

Touya: esta delisioso 

shaoran: muy rico 

Serena: gracias 

sakura_: me enseñarias? 

touya: si porque el mounstruo no sabe 

serena: sera un placer sakura sabes? yo tampoco sabia cocinar pero una amiga mia me tuvo pasiencia y me enseño todo lo que se 

sakura: biennn aprendere a cocinar y no te dare hermano 

Touya: quien quisiera comer comida de mounstruo 

Sakura: hermano,saben acaba de llegar una nueva estudiante es muy bonita pero se ve muy triste 

Serena: nueva estudiante? 

sakura: la queriamos invitar a comer con nosotros peor se fue antes de que le dijeramos 

Todos rien y siguen conversando de otras cosas ,los demas no pueden creer que una chica tan buena como serena pueda tener tantos secretos pero en eso una brisa sopla y ven que serena se levanta y mira hacia al frente ellos hacen lo mismo y ven que dos personas se acercan 

Serena: -han llegado 

Serena se separa de ellos y va hacia donde esas personas al verla se han detenido ambas tienen miradas no muy amigables ,serena las ve pero no sabe como comenzar,mientras sakura y los demas no pueden oir que hablan solo las pueden ver de perfil 

Serena: quienes son? 

touya: son las artistas que tocaran mañana 

Sakura:Ella es la nueva alumna tambien se conoceran? 

Serena se detiene enfrente de las dos personas Michiru llevaba un vestido azul hasta las rodillas con el cuello y un un cinturon blanco a juego conn unas zapatillas blancas tambien sus hermosos ojos evrdes y su cabello del mismo color ondean al viento.Haruka veia vestida de pantalon negro de vestir ,una camisa color mostaza y un saco tambien negro ,sus zapatos son de vestir de hombre, mientras que hotaru vestia el uniforme de la primaria de tomoeda habia crecido un poco pero aun tenia esos ojos profundos llenos de sabiduria.Haruka y las demas vieron a su princesa seguia tan bella como siempre aun con ese xtraño uniforme ,era gracioso no verla con el tipico uniforme de marinero pero aun asi se veia muy hermosa con su cabello ondeando al viento 

Haruka:Hola cabeza de bombon... tanto tiempo 

Serena:Haruka... Michiru..Hotaru..Que hacen aqui? como me han encontrado? 

Haruka: Nos dejaste y te veniste sola, no avisaste a donde te ibas, nos tenia smuy preocupadas 

Michiru: te buscamos por medio de tu energia y luego...-sacando un periodico- las apariciones de sailor moon no han podido ser discretas 

Hotaru: queremos pelear asu lado princesa 

Serena. pero .. es que... ustedes.. no quiero que corran el mismo peligro que ella si no entienden?..-dijo apretando los puños- ustedes son lo unico que me queda no quiero perderlas- mira al suelo y empieza a derramar lagrimas de repente siente que alguien la cubre con un calido abrazo y que alguien mas le acaricia la cabeza- 

Haruka: cabeza de bombon no digas eso, nosotras estamos mas preocupadas por ti que por nosotras, queremos ayudarte, somos mas fuertes que ellas y nosotras lo que mas deseamos en el mundo es estar a tu lado luchando 

Michiru: nosotras estamos preocupdas pensando que tal vez tu ya no querias que fuesemos guerreras 

Hotaru: pero sabiamos que tu tenias otros motivos 

Serena: separandose un poco- ustedes mis mejores amigas no son mis guerreras solamente son parate de mi familia, estan en mi corazon siempre y me sentia muy sola porque no estaban conmigo pero sabia que no podia incluirlas no queria que sufieran como ellas 

Michiru: ellas no estan muertas, solo sus cuerpos son los que ya no estan persentes si conseguimos encontrarlo podremos debolverlas a la vida serena 

serena: lo se 

haruka: te ayudaremos y no pienses que no participaremos activamente en esta batalla, hace tiempo que no destruyo un par de demonios como esos-dijo tronandose los nudillos- 

Serena: haruka- y se lanza a sus brazos quienes la reciben en un calido abrazo, gracias pro estr siempre ahi junto a mi 

Haruka: princesa.... nosotros te cuidaremos siempre 

Una vez que serena se seco las lagrimas fue junto con haruka y las demas a hacer las debidas presentaciones 

Serena: Chicos les quiero presentar a unas personas muy importantes en mi vida,Ella es Haruka Tenou,Michiru Kaio y Hotaru Tomoe 

Michiru: UN placer- estrecha manos y al sentir la de sakura puede sentir su gran poder 

Haruka: -mirando desconfiada a touya y este igual puesto que la ve como chico- Esperamos que la gatita no les este causando molestias- al estrechar la mano de touya siente tambien su poder ademas de que luchan con sus auras serena se percata de ello y hace que haruka retroseda- 

Hotaru:Mucho gusto aunque ya habia visto a Kinomoto,Li y Daidouji-dijo esta y al estrechar la mano de yukito siente un poder inmenso-pensando- sera..... 

Sakura: Me puedes decir sakura y asi yo te dire hotaru 

Hotaru: me parece bien 

Serena: no les parece bien si terminamos de almorzar? haruka prepare tu favorito,fideos fritos 

Haruka: gatita sabes que si como mucha de tu comida engordare sin remedio-abrazandola por detras y diciendole al oido- y no podre hacer eso que tanto me gusta si engordo 

Serena: pero quemaras calorias haruka , anda deja te sirvo- 

Yukito: Se matricularan en esta escuela? 

Michiru: No nosotros ya acbamos nuestros estudios preparatorianos ahora nos dedicamos a conseguir nuestros sueños 

Serena: me alegro y por lo que veo mañana daran un recital 

Haruka: estas muy bien enterada bombon 

Michiru: Si y ya sabes nos gustaria que estuvieses en primera fila como siempre ustedes tambien claro, estan invitados 

Sakura: Muchas gracias, sera emocionate verlos tocar serena nos ha hablado mucho de como tocan 

Haruka: En serio??bueno pequeña sera todo un honor que una chica tan joven y hermosa como tu me vea tocar- toma la mano de sakura y la besa ante la enojada mirada de shaoran y de touya y el sonrojo de la pequeña- 

Serena: Haruka.. comportate.. 

Haruka: Tranquila gatita sabes que tu eres la mas importante de todas- dijo haruka- 

Serena: Bueno como digas pero mejor no voltees porque michiru te hara picadillo 

Haruka: -sintiendo el aura marina crecer- mhh delisioso, tu comida siempre es deliciosa cabeza de bombon 

Hotaru: papa haruka- ya deja de molestar a serena,oye serena has tenido noticias de mama-setsuna? 

Todos los demas la miraron atentos 

Serena: un poco nerviosa no.. no.. porque? 

Hotaru: Desde que te fuiste... la hemos ido a ver , tratando de localizarte peor no habia conseguido nada 

Haruka: al menos ella eso nos dijo 

Serena: no no.. habia hablado con nadie en serio jejejeje 

Michiru: mhh esta bien. ella no creo que la veas mucho por aca esta muy ocupada en su trabajo 

Serena: que lastima queria verla- dijo no muy convencida- y donde se estan quedando? 

Hotaru: -Muy emocionada- Papa haruka enocntro un hermoso departamento con grandes ventanas para que la luz entre y llene por completo al casa 

Haruka: La luz siempre es nesesaria para que uno se sienta bien no ?-dijo dirijiendose a touya 

Touya: Si claro la luz siempre reconforta 

Michiru: Y hablando de eso.. serena en donde estas viviendo? 

Serena: en la casa de Yukito- lo señala- se ha portado muy bueno conmigo 

Yukito: No es nada es un gran casa y nesesitaba compañia, mis abuelos viajen mucho 

Haruka: Pues queriamos que vinieras a vivir con nosotros 

Sobre los demas cayo un balde de agua fria,Por una parte Touya extrañamente no queria que se fuera a vivir con ese extraño sujeto,yukito no queria separarse de serna pro alguna extaña razon, sakura no queri que serna se fuera lejos de ahi, shaoran no le daba buena pinta ese extraño chico y tomoyo no tendria a quien filmar mas seguido- 

Serena: No se preocupen estoy bien ahi , a menos que yukito quiera correrme no veo la nesesidad de mudarme -dijo con un semblante serio- 

Haruka: se hara como digas gatita- dijo sumisamente 

Michiru: pero de todas formas queremos que nos visites seguido alla y sera un gusto recibirlos a ustedes tambien 

Hotaru: sabes serena?papa-haruka me ha enseñado a tocar el piano, y voy muy bien 

Haruka: cuandome quito los tapones de los oidos puedo oir un hemroso silencio 

Hoaturu:-con los puños cerrados- papa-haruka no digas eso,sabes que toco bien 

Haruka: si es como si un mountruo atacara -dijo y esquivo un golpe por parte de hotaru- oye no dije nada malo 

Todos se soprendieron al oirle llamara mounstruo a hotaru 

Hotaru: esta bien como digas.. ya no te curare-dijo finjiendose ofendida- 

Haruka: no por favor hotaru, anda que si no me veria muy mal con vendas y todo eso 

Hoaru: lo pensare 

La campana del fin del almuerzo toca y todos empiezan a guardar cosas y se levantan 

Haruka; bueno nosotras nos vamos debemos de poner en orden algunas cosas- adios a todos y adios gatita 

Serena: adios se cuidan 

Michiru: pasaremos por ti al final del colegio hotaru y tambien por ti serena debemos de tomar un cafe y platicar mas 

Hotaru: si nos vemos- se va junto con sakura ,shaoran y Tomoyo y ven que se rie muy alegre - 

Yukito: es una niña muy alegre 

Serena: si.. ahora me alegra que sea si,-dijo y ambos chicos la miraron extrañada - pero bueno vamonos o entraremos tarde 

Yukito: y toca la clase de Español eh? y veremos la obra-dijo lanzadoles miradas divertidas ytras las cules ambis chicos se ruborizaron- 

Mas tardarde al final de las clases el hermoso coche amarillo d e haruka causaba conmicion ademas de que haruka estaba parado al lado tambien arrancando suspiros de las chicas que pasaban.Se encontraban saliendo Touya,Yukito y Serena, vieorn el espectaculo y vieorn que ,Shaoran Tomoyo y Sakura ya se encontraban ahi mientras hotaru se subia-subitamnete sakura tenia las mejillas osnrosadas- 

Haruka: Gatita te esperabamos 

Serena: esta bien,Yukito ire mas tarde a casa debo de arreglar esto nos vemos ,adios touya-se despide de beso de ambos y estos se extrañan- adios pequeña sakura,Shaoran Tomoyo-brinca de un salto al coche 

Haruka: Muy bien linda vamonos- 

El coche arranca dejando una sensacion de molestia por partede touya ,mientras tanto y mas tarde en una cafeteria muy elegante se encontraban platicando las sailors- 

Haruka: entonces no lo has encontrado?- 

Serena: no, aun no, pero he sentido su energia 

Michiru: Nosotros tambien sentimos una energia extraña saliendo de esta ciudad 

Hotaru: Hubo aqui un pelea de magia muy poderosa 

Serena: pero aun no puedo conseguirlo-golpea la mesa- y si nos tardamos mas ellas y el podrian... 

Haruna: Princesa ahora que estamos aqui te ayudaremos y veras que lo haremos mas facil 

Serena: si gracias chicas 

Michuru: Princesa hay algo que deseamos pedirle 

Serena: -al notar la seriedad de la guerrero de las profundidades marinas- si michiru que pasa 

Haruka: esque tenemos uan teoria,recuerda cuando esos sujetos vinieron a la tierra a buscar a su princesa?-dijo haruka refiriendose a los three ligths- 

Serena: si claro cantaban para buscarla por medio de su energia , en las canciones 

Hotaru: es solo una teoria pero nosotras creemos que si hacen lo mismo podrian encontrarlo 

Serena: como que hacer lo mismo 

Michiru: cantar mañana en el concierto, queremos que cantes para buscarlo 

Serena: queeeeee?- muy soprendida- chicas ustedes saben que yo..bueno no es que tenga mala voz .. despues de que me han enseñado... pero me da mucha pena. 

Haruka: Gatita sabes? tienes la voz mas hermosa que he podido escuchar y si cantas estoy seguro que lo encontrariamos mas rapido 

serena: en serio crees eso? 

haruka: si recuerdas la misma princesa del planeta de fuego dijo que los habia oido pero que no queria aparecer ante ellos 

serena: tienes razon pero. mhh bueno esta bien.. pero seran las responsables si la gente me abucheara 

Michuru: te aseguramos que eso no pasara 

Notas de la autora: buenno esta es la primera parte del capitulo era tan largo que no me dejaban ponerlo asi que que tuve que dividirlo en este y en el que sigue que lo he tirulado el concierto,el destino de al luz de luna asi que como me habia tardado tanto en ponerlos le spongo los dos eh? nos evremos ahh y evan mi nuevo fic de escaflowne byeeeee........ dejen rewiews..... 


	6. Capitulo5:El concierto,Destino de la luz...

Capitulo 5:El concierto,Destino de la luz de luna

-Era sabado ya de noche en la casa de los kinomoto,habia gran espectacion por un lado sakura iria su primer concierto de camara y tenia que vestirse para la ocasion (tomoyo insistio hacerle un vestido adecuado con un corte en v en el pecho y hasta las rodillas se veia enmarcada su figura y la falda era amplia, y por el otro serena conoceria al papa de sakura ademas esta ultima les dijo que tenia una sopresa aun no revelada.El timbre de la casa se oyo y sakura fue a abrir afuera se encontraban tomoyo con un discreto traje de dos piezas color morado bajo con detalles en blanco y shaoran,el desendiente del clan li estaba rojo al ver a la pequeña sakura y esta asi vez se sonrojo al maximo al ver a este chico quien llevaba un traje negro con corbata a juego se veia muy apuesto ambos pasaron y 10 minutos despues volvieron a tocar el tiembre en esta ocasion fue touya quien abrio, el moreno tenia un esmokin negro pero el llevaba un moño negro que lo hacia ver muy elegante,al abrir se encontro con un yukito mirando hacia atras el conejo de las nieves llevaba un traje gris con una camisa blanca sin corbata lo que lo hacia verse sexy-

Touya:que pasa yuki?

Yukito:-ignorando al moreno-Serena vamos no tienes porque ponerte asi de nerviosa

Touya: serena vamos que se nos hara tarde

Serena: esta bien...tienen un hermoso jardin- salio a su encuentro y touya se quedo visiblemente sorprendido ante el estaba una belleza sin igual serena llevaba un vestido largo y blanco entallado tenia un escote generoso que dejaba ver el necimiento de los pecho y el esocte de la espalda llegaba ala cintura el vestido caia con gracia en sus piernas y en la derecha habia una abertura un poco mas arriba del muslo se habia maquillado un poco y tenia un juego de collar y aretes a juego de perlas, touya pensaba (aunque el no lo sabia) que era una princesa,serena habia cambaido con el tiempo habia adquirido un porte con una elegancia que impresionaban y eso lo hbaia descubierto sola tal vez eran vestigios de su vida como princesa en el reino de la luna pero aun asi ella se veia angelical muy imponente .el moreno solo pudo articular-Te ves hermosa

Serenasonrojada- Gracias touya tu tambien te ves muy apuesto

Yukito: bueno entremos para hacer las debidas presnetaciones

Los tres llegaron a la salita donde los que estaban ahi se quedaron igualmnete soprendidos al ver a Serena ,esta solo se sonrojaba ante la atencion recibida,tomoyo comenzo a grabar mientras sakura veai a serena con admiracion,li no pudo mas que sonrojarse el amaba a sakura peor no podia dejar de ver que esa chica era hermosa,por su parte el padre de sakura tenia un pensamiento en su mente al ver a serena

Fujikata:Esta señorita se me hace conocida-penso-

Touya: Padre permiteme presentarte s Serena Tsukino

Serena:-inclinandose levemente y con una sonrisa-Mucho gusto señor

Touya: Serena el mi padre Fujikata Kinomoto

Fujikata: es un placer señorita Tsukino

Serena: Por favor llameme serena señor

Fujikata: esta bien serena tu puedes decirme fujikata

Serena sintio una energia extraña de parte de fujikata no sabia porque pero se le hacia pareciada a alguna que habia sentido ante speor no le dio importancia y sigui sonriendo.La cena transcurrio en una amena charla ,serena estaba muy interesada en las excabaciones del señor fujikata,mas cuando el menciono que habia unos escritos que hablaban de una ciudad antigua, y asi la cena transcurrio entre platicas y risas ademas de miradas de reojo de touya hacia serena quien se sentia muy comodo en esa casa.dieron las 9 de la noche cuando empezaron a despedirse para llegar al concierto-

Fujikata: cuidense mucho y vayan con cuidado

Sakura: si papa nos vemos alrato-le beso la mejilla-

Yukito: Gracias señor

Fujikata: No hay porque Yukito

Tomoyo y Li se despudieron de mano y salieron

Touya: Nos vemos papa-dijo y salio

Fujikata: adios touya cuida a sakura

Serena:-quien decidio esparar a que todos se hayan ido -Fue un placer conocerlo seño, gracias por todo-le dio la mano y beso su mejilla pero al momento del contacto pudo ver unas imagenes de una niña pequeña llorando y un señor de negros cabellos diciendo" no llores hija mia" serena se soprendio porque al ver el rostro de fujikata habia quedado claro que el tambien la habia visto-Bueno es mejor que me vaya nos vemos Fujikata

Fujikata: si adios serena

Serena se reunio con los demas y se fueron al teatro donde iba a ser el concierto habia pancartas que decian que las concertistas iban a dar una sopresa,una nueva revelacion , pero ellos casi no hicieron caso, resulto que los boletos que les habia dado michiru,les daba derecho a un balcon privado desde el cual se podia ver a la perfeccion el escenario y para los que asi lo deseasen habia unos pequeños binoculares al entrar vieron a hotaru quien se levanto a recibirlos

Hotaru: No se preocupen es un balcon privado andie ademas de nosotros estaremos aqui y digan que les parece el teatro?

Sakura:Wow es tan hermoso

Touya: si y muy elegante

Tomoyo: me gusta mucho como esta decorado-y saco la camara(n.a:Le dejaron entrar con la camara?')

Yukito: Se siente tan tranquilo

Serena:-se soprendio al oir al conejo la voz de la camara anunciaba-segunda llamada- y ella se disculpo-Bueno vengo en unos momentos

Touya:A donde vas?

Serena: les dije que era una sorpresa asi que no pregunten nada

Sakura: pero ya casi comienza

Serena: esa es la idea

Hotaru: Es mejor que disfruten el espectaculo.. es algo que no muchos han visto

Mientras que Serena salio del balcon y se dirijio a los camerinos de haruka y michiru-Chicas? -dijo al entrar- Estan preparadas?

Michiru: Si serena y veo que tu tambien estas hermosa

Haruka: Ya arreglamos la cancion que cantaras

Serena: Me alegro la compuse hace tiempo y es pero que les guste

Michuru: se la dedicaste a darien?

Serena: se la dedico a las parejas enamoradas

Ambas sailors se sonrojaron por el comentario inicente de la princesa de la luna

"Tercera Llamada"

Voz: Señorita Kaoi,Joven Tenou es hora

Haruka: si:-haruka se levanto mostrando un esmokin azul marino con una rosa roja en el pecho la camisa blanca y michiru s elevanto para mostrar un vestido celeste con tirantes y mas abajo de a rodilla donde caia graciosamente -

Michiru: es hora vamos serena

Mientras en el auditorio un presentador llamaba

Presentador: Buenas noches damas y caballeros , esta es una noche espectacular,y ahora la mas grande concertista de violon Michiru Kaio nos dara una muestra de sus talentos acompañada de un gran pinist Haruka Tenou y ademas nos tienen una sopresa pero que mejor que ellos nos digan?-dijo comenzando a aplaudir los demas presnetes hiceron lo mismo-

Sakura: y serena? se lo esta perdiendo

Hotaru -con una sonrisa - ya vendra

Michiru: gracias a todos por venir hoy, esta ocasion es especial, le hemos dicho a una amiga que por favor cante en este concierto

Haruka: ella es una chica muy especial poseedora de una voz que... bueno sera mejor que ustedes jusguen

Michiru: Les presentamos a una persona muy valiosa para nosotras...Serena Tsukino

Serena llego magestuosamente muchos de los presentes pensaban que era una alucinacion ese porte regio digno de una reina, no podia ser de alguien humano,en el balcon touya y los demas estabn tambien asombrados serena cantaria? esa era la sorpresa se coloco con delicadeza entre haruka y michiru

Serena: Esta cancion esta dedicada a todas las parejas enamoradas- dijo y michiru y haruka comenzaron a tocar)-Se llama Monnligth Destiny -y serena comenzo cantar con una voz muy hermosa-

_Por que, cuando estoy con el maravilloso tú _

_el tiempo pasa tan rápido _

_frente al mar calmado, la noche cae, con la primera estrella _

_esta es la magia que nos llega desde la luna _

_Aun sin una palabra, se que es verdad _

_que nosotros dos debemos estar pensando sobre lo mismo _

_Moonlight destiny _

_por siempre, mas que nadie, quiero estar contigo _

_abajo de este cielo inmenso, tu, a quien encontre por casualidad _

_Moonlight destiny _

_a través de todo el amor y dolor, todo lo compartiremos _

_eso es lo que siento en mi corazón cuando estoy contigo _

_Desde que encontré al maravilloso tú _

_puedo ver todo tan claramente _

_sobre el mar oscuro el camino plateado llega a las estrellas _

_Este es un mensaje traido desde la luna _

_nosotros no necesitamos de promesas _

_Nosotros dos juntos vamos hacia el mismo mañana _

_Moonlight destiny _

_Estando lejos, donde pueda ser, estoy buscando eso _

_la brillante, la luz brillante, la continuación del sueño de ahora _

_Moonlight destiny _

_Cuando estoy perdida, or llena de angustia, tu vendrás como respuesta _

_en mi corazón yo creo eso, cuando estoy contigo _

_Moonlight destiny _

_por siempre, mas que nadie, quiero estar contigo _

_abajo de este cielo inmenso, tu, a quien encontre por casualidad _

_Moonlight destiny _

_a través de todo el amor y dolor, todo lo compartiremos _

_eso es lo que siento en mi corazón cuando estoy contigo _

Los espectadores prorrumpieron en aplaudos al termirar serena tenai una hermosa voz y lo demostro con cucha facilidad ,alguna spersonas sentian la nesesidad de llamar a esa persona querida,los que tenian a su lado los abrazaban o besaban , algo similar paso con los que estaban en el balcon,los rostros de sakura yukito y los demas eran un poesia a la incredulidad

Shaoran:-inconcientemente habia tomado la mano de sakura quien no se opuso-Tiene una energia muy calida y la desprendio

Tomoyo: se veia hermosa

Yukito: Pareciera que esta buscando a alguien-dijo recordando dos fraces"Estando lejos, donde pueda ser, estoy buscando eso,la brillante, la luz brillante, la continuación del sueño de ahora"-porque siento esta opresion en el pecho?

Touya: Es tan hermosa como una princesa- dijo y recordo ala que habia conocido- no creo que sea ella

Hotaru: La obscuridad se acerca pero la luz ha brillado esta noche, sera posible que aun tengamos una oportunidad, este sera el brillo de nuestra luz de la esperanza?-dijo en un tono de voz extraño al cual todos los que etsaban en el balcon la miraron y se extrañaron pero la vieron sonreir poco despues viendo con orgullo a serena-

Serena estaba agradeciendo los aplausos que seguian y seguian y fue entonces cuando empezaron a llover rosas que iban dedicadas a ella, las recogio todas y eran bastantes no podia con ellas salio del escenario y se dirijio a los camerinos seguida de Haruka y Michiru

Haruka: nadie habia puesto asi el teatro

Michiru: en ninguna de mis actuaciones me habian aplaudido tanto-dijo -y mira lo siguen haciendo

Haruka: pensare serimente el dedicaremos a eso. dara mucho ingresos

Michiru-haruka- la regaño- no vez que serena esta muerta de pena?

Serena: esque no se.. nadie me habia aplaudido asi-dijo la princesa con pena-

Michiru: Es verdad pero ya te acostumbararas ahora si nos permites debemos de terminar con esto.dijo y se marcho junto con Haruka

Serena paso las ultima hora esperando en silencio mientras las notas se colaban entre las paredes y ella cerraba los ojos ,de pronto oyo mucho barullo y se abrio la puerta dejando entrar a haruka,michiru peor no no venian solas,traian consigo a Touya,Yukito Sakura shaoran,Tomoyo y hotaru quien corrio a abrazar a serena

Hotaru: Fue magnifico, estupendo me encanto. la luz brillo -dice eso muy rapido

Serena:-solto una risa cantarina -ya,ya pequeña que si no no te entendere-dijo acariciendo su cabeza, me alegra que te haya gustado

Sakura: cantaste hermoso-senti algo calido nacer en mi pecho

Tomoyo: tienes una voz hermosa

Shaoran: y la cancion tambien lo era-dijo y serena se percato que su mano estaba unida a la de sakura-

Serena: me alegra que haya servido a su proposito

Touya:Tienes una voz hermosa-dijo provocando el sonrojo por parte de serena y el nacimiento de celos por haruka-

Yukito: Pareciera que estuvieras buscando a alguien-dijo y serena junto con las outers lo miraron con extrañesa su mensaje habia sido escuchado,ahora solo faltaba que aquella persona que estaban buscando apareciera-

Haruka: Gatita creo que nuestra cancion se oyo por la via lactea

Serena: si eso espero ,haruka.. eso espero

Haruka:-acercandose a sakura- y no te gusto como toque yo hermosa?

Sakura:-ruborizada hasta el limite- si si tocas muy hermoso el piano... casi como mi mama

Haruka:Puedo tocar para tu sola cuando quieras-dijo levantandole el menton-este gesto hizo que tanto touya como shaoran miraran con ojos de muerte a haruka y pensaran en las distintas muertes de la sailor del viento-

Michiru: deben disculpar a haruka... digamos que... siente debilidad por las chicas lindas

Serena: y vaya que si es debilidad

Haruka: Bombon... michiru.. no me digas que estas celosa-dijo abrazandola por detras a los que la sailor de las profundidades marinas solo atino a acercar su cabeza a la de la otra sailor- sabes que tu eres la unica para mi... no hay otra que ocupe tu lugar

Michiru: Si claro..-dijo con cara de no muy creida-

Serena: Bueno ya arregalran eso despues ahora debemos ver como salir de aqui-dijo - miren ahi hay uan ventana yo ire por ahi mientras ustedes salen del otro lado nos encontraremos en el auto de haruka

Haruka:-separandose de michiru y tomando de las manos a serena-No te dejaremos sola... no entiendes te queremos... iremos contigo... eres nuestra responsabilidad

Serena: No quiero que me protejan si soy solo una responsabilidad

Haruka: Eres mas que eso eres al mejor amiga para todas nosotras ,y por eso es que creemos que debemos protejerte, sabes lo que dirian las demas si vieran que yo te he dejado ir sola, me gritarian y creeme yo no quiero oir otro regaño por parte de rei-dijo con una sonrisa

Serena: Esta bien gracias por todo

Asi todos se fueron por las escaleras que daban a un callejon el cual cruzaron y se encontraron en el estacionamiento del teatro ,ahi todos se subieron al coche de haruka(una camioneta explorer negra), y se fueron deteniendo poco a poco despidiendose de sus amigos ,fueron dejando primero a tomoyo,despues a shaoran-en esta parte haruka y yukito tuvieron que detener a touya quiene staba a putnod e lanzarse en contra del mocoso(como el lo llamaba) por osar agarrar la mano de su hermana darle un abraza y lo peor darle un beso en la majilla -una vez despues de eso llegaron a la casa d elos kinomoto donde serena se bajo a despedir a touya a a sakura

Sakura: beuno gracias por todo , en serio fue muy hermoso

Haruka-desde el asiento del copiloto- sabes que cuando quieras puedes venir a mic asa ya te di la direccion y tocare solo para ti -guiñandole el ojo-

Sakura:-ruborizada- si claro ,ire, bueno.. buena snoches-dijo y estro rapidisimo a la casa provocando la risa de serena pro un momento touya no penso en ajustar cuentas con es e chico y le dijo aserena-

Touya: en serio me parecio que te veias espectacular y tu voz me hace recordar algo que no se- dijo y a abrazo paar despedirse y acerco su mano en la mejilla,serena cerro los ojos inconcientemente- cuidate muhco nos vemos, buena snoches serena-dijo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se metio

Serena sentia una extraña opresion en el pecho pero se dirijio asi, confundida ala cmaioneta, minutos mas tarde llegaron a la casa de Yukito.

Yukito: garcia spor traernos fue muy amable de us parte

Michiru: Gracias a ti por darle asilo a serena ella es muy importante para nosotras

Hotaru: Te estaremos eternamente agradecidad

Yukito: No es ninguna molestia ella puede quedarse el timepoq eu quiera

Haruka: Buneo entonces nos veremos Gatita ya no te preocupes,tu luz brillara la vai lactea. ahh y antes de que se me olvide mañana estan todo invitados aun almuerzo en la casa esta bien?

Serena:de acuerdo mañana iremos ,hasta luego

Michiru: descansa serena

-Se fueron als 3 en la camnioneta-

Yukito: Vaya que si fue una noche agitada eh? creo que ire a dormir y serena-dijo entrando a casa- espero que encuentres aquello que buscas- se metio a la casa-

Serena: Siguiendolo y deteniendose en el marco para ver la luna-Tal vez.. no e starde para salvar a este hermoso mundo

Continuara...

Avances del proximo capitulo:

Mi planeta guardian y madre y es urano dios de las tierras soy la sailro del aire sailor Uranus-

-La chica de los cabellos dorados sufrira a causa de la obscuridad y es probable que muera

-Dime quien eres

-Debo encontrar al libro de Clow ahi hay una hechizo muy importante para mi

Notas de la autora:Holaaaaaaaa a todos de nuevo con este fic espeor qu ele sguste y otra cosa,visiten el area de escaflowne y vean mi nuevo fic ademas los demas tambien ha sido actualizados y espeor sus reviews eh? otra cosa , hbalare con la chica ala que quieren que haga un ddetras de una fic nos vemos


End file.
